Beautiful Homework
by Zan-Datsu Raiden
Summary: Berawal dari pekerjaan rumah, perasaan yang bermekaran di hati keduanya sudah tak tersegel lagi. Chapter 5 Update!
1. Chapter 1: Prelude

**Yo, minna-san!**

**Sebelumnya yoroshiku, nama ane Zan-Datsu Raiden... boleh di panggil Rai ^^**

**Rai masih baru dan ini adalah Fict pertama author yang menggunakan pairing IchiRuki, jadi harap dimaklumi kalau masih banyak kesalahan... *bungkuk***

**Untuk informasi lebih lengkap tentang author gaje ini, bisa mengunjungi profil ane^^a**

**DESCLAIMER!**

**Bleach, made by Kubo-sensei  
>This Fic made by Raiden...<strong>

**Genre: Romance, Drama, Friendship, Hurt/comfort, Humor(kayaknya…), dll.**

**WARNING!**

**Gaje, typo, OOC, alur cerita melenceng dari kebenaran *?*, Etc.  
><strong>

Hari yang cerah dapat dirasakan pada pagi ini. Nyanyian burung-burung melengkapi keindahannya. Dedaunan menari seiring dengan angin sejuk yang berhembus. Suasana damai menyelimuti desa yang terkesan tradisional ini walaupun sekarang sudah abad ke-20.

Seorang gadis berabut sebahu dan memiliki tubuh pendek sedang menatap sebuah lembaran dengan mata amethyst-nya. Senyuman yang tersirat di wajahnya yang putih membuatnya terlihat lebih manis. Kemudian dia meletakan lembaran keputusan tersebut di dadanya, tanda bahwa ia senang mendengar berita yang tertulus di lembaran tersebut.

Langkah kaki yang cepat mendekat ke arahnya. Gadis itu menengokkan wajahnya kea rah sumber suara. Mata amethyst-nya dapat menangkap seorang lelaki berbadan cukup kekar dengan rambut merah yang di kuncir kebelakang dan tato yang menghiasi kepalanya hingga ke tubuhnya. Sang gadis mengenali sosok tersebut.

"Kuchiki-taichou memanggilmu…" lapor sang Abarai Renji, "Oh iya, Rukia… Kudengar kau akan pergi ke karakura?"

"Ya." Jawab Kuchiki Rukia singkat.

Setelah insiden eksekusi Rukia yang berhasil digagalkan karena kesalahpahaman itu, dia mendapat masa rehabilitasi dari komandannya, Ukitake. Hebatnya, Rukia berhasil memperoleh kekuatannya kembali dalam waktu singkat. Bahkan kekuatannya meningkat drastic dengan lahirnya Sode No Shirayuki.

Baru beberapa hari setelah keluar dari rehabilitasi, Rukia sudah di tawari untuk bertugas kembali. Sebenarnya Ukitake ingin memberikannya tugas di tempat lain. Berhubung hanya si mungil amethyst ini saja yang tahu seluk beluk kota karakura, akhirnya Rukia di tugaskan disana.

"Hei, bukannya kau juga akan bertugas, Renji?" kini sang pemilik mata violet yang bertanya.

"Aku memang sudah seharusnya bertugas, tapi lain kali saja…" jawab Renji enteng.

Renji adalah sahabat Rukia saat masih kecil. Mereka terlahir di dictrict yang sama. Rukia di pungut oleh Kuchiki Byakuya ketika istrinya yang merupakan kakak kandung Rukia, Hisana, meninggal. Renji yang mengetahui itu, langsung pergi ke Seireitei dan berlatih menjadi Shinigami sampai akhirnya dia menjadi wakil komandan ke 6, Kuchiki Byakuya.

"Dasar kau memang tidak berubah…" sindir gandis itu membuat si tato merasa agak jengkel.

Renji memalingkan pandangannya ke arah lain. Rukia hanya tersenyum melihat sahabatnya itu. "Ya sudah, aku mau pamit dulu kepada Nii-sama…" langkah Rukia di hentikan oleh Renji.

"Kau akan tinggal dimana? Rumah Ichigo?" Tanya Renji dengan tatapan serius.

Benar juga. Aku belum berpikir sampai sejauh itu, batin Rukia.

"Ah, tidak… mungkin aku akan tinggal dirumah Urahara-san…" jawab Rukia asal.

"Haah… baguslah kalau kau tidak akan tinggal dirumah si jeruk…" renji lega dengan jawaban Rukia.

Sebenarnya Rukia ingin sekali tinggal dirumah Ichigo. Jadi pekerjaannya mungkin akan di lakukan berasama dengannya. Terlebih lagi dia ingin bermain-main dengan adik Ichigo yang kebetulan menyukai Chappy juga. Tapi niatnya iua urungkan karena mungkin dia hanya akan merepotkan saja, mungkin.

"Ah, kau ini… ya sudah aku pamit dulu…"pamit Rukia dan bergegas menuju ketempat Byakuya berada. Rukia sangat bersemangat dengan tugas ini, entah apa alasannya.

**~ TO BE CONTINUED ~**

**Behind The Scene…**

**Rai: hai, Minna-san! Bagaimana ceritanya? Bagus gak? Udah tau kan jalan ceritanya? **

**Rukia: berisik lu! *ngelempar sandal**

**Ichigo: lho kok gua gak ada di chap ini? Woi, author! Gimana nih! Popularitas gua bias menurun…**

**Rai: sabar bang, ntar lu munculnya di chap 2…**

**Ichigo: awas lu kalo boong *nodongin Zangetsu**

**Rai: i-iya, bang… *ciut **

**Rukia: eh, Ichigo… kita Shopping buat lebaran yuk!**

**Ichigo: ogah, ah! Males…**

**Rukia: pliss… *mengeluarkan Puppy Eyes-nya**

**Ichigo: sekali gak, tetep gak!**

**Rukia: Ichi jahat! Nee-sama! **

**Ichigo: eh, iya-iya… kita Shopping sekarang… tapi jangan panggil Byakuya *sujud**

**Rukia: asyiik! Ayo kita berangkat! *nada manja**

**Rai: woi, terus ini gimana! Masa gua di tinggal sendiri…**

**Ichigo & Rukia: BODO AMAT! *ngeluarin lidah~~**

**Rai: kalian jahat… ya sudah, mohon di Review *Hiks… Hiks…~~ guling-guling di lantai**


	2. Chapter 2: When Our Eyes Meet Each Other

**Ohayou, Minna-san! Great to see ya again…  
>pertama-tama saya berterima kasih kepada computer OSMA (OSIS kalo di sekolah laen…) maklum saya hidup di sebuah pondok tercinta, jadi gak punya computer pribadi ^^a<br>terima kasih juga kepada kopi Kapal Api yang juga membantu saya agar tidak ngiler di Keyboard…  
>Di chap ini Ichigo baru nongol…<strong>

**Desclaimer:**

**Bleach – Kubo Taito  
>Beautiful Homework – Zan-Datsu Raiden<strong>

**^^IchiRuki^^**

**Genre: Romance, Drama, Friendship, Hurt/comfort, Humor(kayaknya…), dll.**

**WARNING!**

**Typo, Gaje, OOC, dll.**

**…**

**Chapter 2**

**When Our Eyes Meet Each Other**

**…**

Awan gelap mengahalangi pandangan terhadap langit biru. Burung-burung lebih memilih untuk menghabiskan waktunya bersama anak-anaknya yang belum di berkahi kemampuan terbang. Cahaya mentari yang selalu menyambut pagi para insan kini jarang menampakkan sosoknya. Sudah dua hari ini langit terlihat mendung, namun tak satu pun tetesan air hujan yang rela mendaratkan dirinya di dataran Karakura.

seorang lelaki tengah menatap kesedihan langit tersebut dari bangku kelasnya. Sesekali ia menggaruk rambut Orange miliknya yang tak gatal. Kebosanan sudah menjalar kedalam pikirannya semenjak kerutang alis permanennya sudah tidak pernah tersinari cahaya matahari lagi. Buku pelajaran yang seharusnya berisi tentang ilmu-ilmu, kini sudah di penuhi dengan Gambar-gambar Graffity yang menunjukan suasana hatinya.

Cuaca ini mengakibatkan pelajaran pertama dan kedua tidak berjalan efektif. Tidak sedikit siswa-siswi yang menghabiskan waktunya dengan bersantai-santai. Bahkan banyak murid yang sengaja datang terlambat. Tampaknya mereka sangat menikmati suasana seperti ini.

terkecuali untuk pemuda berambut Orange bernama Kurosaki Ichigo. Menurutnya hari ini adalah hari yang paling menyebalkan yang pernah ia alami. Disamping dia benci cuaca mendung, waktu yang ia miliki pun terbuang percuma. Bukan berarti Ichigo adalah seorang yang pintar, dia Cuma tidak ingin waktu belajarnya berkurang karena kemalasan para guru.

Waktu sudah menunjukkan jam setengah 9 pagi. Sudah saatnya beranjak ke pelajaran selanjutnya. Ichigo yakin, kalau di jam pelajaran ini suasananya akan sama saja. Namun untuk kali ini firasatnya salah.

seorang guru perempuan memasuki ruangan kelas 2-1 yang di dalamnya terdapat Ichigo dan teman-temannya. Dengan santai murid-murid menuju banguknya masing-masing. Ichigo bersyukur karena baginya hari ini suasananya akan berbeda. Namun dia kaget ketika melihat seorang gadis pendek yang mengikuti guru tersebut dibelakangnya. Sang amber pun mengamati gadis tersebut. Akhirnya Ichigo mengambil kesimpulan bahwa gadis itu sudah tidak asing lagi baginya.

"Ruki…" Ichigo mencoba untuk menebak apakah pandangannya tidak salah.

"KUCHIKI-SAAAAN!" potong salah satu teman dekat Ichigo bernama Asana Keigo yang membuat telinga Ichigo berdengung karena berteriak di dekat telinganya.

"Itu Rukia, dia sekolah lagi disini…"

"Kuchiki-san kembali…"

"ahh, dia tambah cantik yaa?"

itulah komentar yang keluar dari mulut para murid kelas 2-1. Ada yang mengucapkannya perlahan, ada juga yang sampai berteriak, termasuk Keigo. Rukia yang melihat tingkah laku berlebihan Keigo hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman. Keigo pingsan seketika.

"kalian pasti sudah kenal dengan Kuchiki, jadi tidak perlu di perkenalkan lagi…" kata guru yang mendampingi Rukia semenjak tadi," oke, mulai hari ini Kuchiki akan kembali bersekolah disini… have a nice day, Kuchiki!" sang guru menyemangati Rukia dengan Bahasa inggrisnya yang kebetulan mengajar mata pelajaran tersebut, kemudian meninggalkan kelas baru Rukia. Ichigo mendengus kesal karena harapannya untuk belajar seperti biasa lagi-lagi tidak terwujudkan.

Rukia berjalan menuju bangku kosong yang ada disamping kanan Keigo. Berarti bangkunya terletak di kiri belakang Ichigo. Ketika melewati bangku sang amber, Rukia sengaja menyenggol lelaki tersebut sambil tersenyum usil kepadanya. Ichigo memalingkan wajahnya yang terlihat agak jengkel itu ke arah lain. Rukia hanya tertawa kecil.

"Kau tidak rindu padaku?" Tanya Rukia kepada Ichigo sambil merapikan barang-barangnya di bangku barunya itu.

"Kenapa kau kemari?" jawab Ichigo yang malah balik tanya. Rukia menghela nafasnya karena pertanyaannya di acuhkan.

"Ukitake-san sudah memberiku tugas…" Rukia memotong kalimatnya kemudian menatap amber Ichigo,"hey, kau lihat Urahara-san tidak? Tadi aku ke rumahnya tapi tidak ada orang…"

"mana ku tahu, untuk apa aku memikirkan dia…" jawab Ichigo acuh, "lagipula untuk apa kau mencarinya? Minta modifikasi Gigai?"

"Baka! Untuk apa aku meminta yang begituan?" jawab Rukia agak blush. Maksudnya apa coba? Modifikasi Gigai?

"lalu mau apa?" Tanya Ichigo yang sebenarnya agak penasaran.

"aku mau tinggal di rumahnya…" jawab Rukia tentang alasannya mencari Urahara.

"tumben kau tidak meminta untuk di lemariku lagi…" kalimat Ichigo membuat wajah putih Rukia memerah. Dia mengingat kembali saat-saat masih tinggal di tempat yang sempit waktu di tugaskan pertama kali.

"sudahlah, jangan bahas yang itu…" Rukia tampak semakin blushing karena dirinya pernah tidur satu kamar dengan seorang cowok, walau pun tidak sampai satu kasur. Terlihat Ichigo sedang menahan tawa melihat wajah Rukia.

…

"baiklah, sudah cukup materi hari ini…" seorang guru fisika mengakhiri kegiatan belajar hari ini, "tugas rumah untuk kali ini akan sedikit rumit, jadi kalian akan di kelompokkan masing-masing dua orang…"

seluruh murid di kelas tersebut mengeluh dengan ucapan yang di lontarkan oleh sang guru. Terkecuali Ishida yang memang memiliki otak canggih.

"bapak akan membacakan kelompok…" sang guru mengambil absensi kelas 2-1, "Sado dengan Keigo…"

Keigo yang mendengar itu lang sung menatap Chad, "Chad, kita sekelompok!" sayangnya Chad tidak merespon.

"Mizuhiro dengan Tatsuki…"

Mizuhiro menengok ke arah Tatsuki yang di susul dengan senyumnya, "mohon kerjasamanya, Arisawa-san…"

"Ishida dengan Inoue…" Ishida yang mendengar keputusan tersebut langsung menatap ke arah Inoue yang pada saat itu juga Inoue tengah menatap dirinya.

"ehehe… mohon kerjasamanya, Ishida-kun…" ucap Inoue sambil melontarkan senyumannya.

eh, i-iya.." jawab Ishida yang tiba-tiba salah tingkah ketika matanya tertuju pada wajah manis Inoue.

guru pun terus membagikan kelompok sampai akhirnya…

"dan sisanya kelompok terakhir… tugasnya kerjakan Bab 2 bagian Essay nomor satu sampai sepuluh… selamat mengerjakan!" guru tersebut menutup pembicaraannya dan bergegas keluar kelas meninggalkan para murid.

Siswa-siswi pun tidak mau kalah. Mereka membereskan barang-barang mereka dan pergi meninggalkan kelas. Tampak sepasang mata amethyst tengah memperhatikan kegiatan seorang pemuda berambut Orange.

"ayo pulang…" ajak Rukia kepada Ichigo yang masih sibuk membereskan barang-barangnya.

"eh, Rukia, pasanganmu siapa?" tiba-tiba Ichigo bertanya kepada Rukia yang hamper meninggalkannya.

"pasangan? Aku masih jomblo… kenapa? Mau jadi pacarku?" kata Rukia sambil tersenyum usil.

"bodoh! Maksudku pasangan tugas!" agak kesal juga di jawab begitu. Rukia malah tertawa.

"Gomen… memangnya kenapa?" Rukia masih menahan tawanya.

"namaku tidak di sebutkan…" jawab Ichigo dengan tampang kebingungan. Tawa Rukia kembali meledak, "hey, apa yang lucu!"

Rukia kembali menghentikan tawanya, "wajahmu, jeruk…"

Ichigo mengangkat sebelah alisnya, "memangnya ada apa di wajahku?" Tanya Ichigo yang tidak tahu apa-apa.

"hahaha… haah, lupakan…" Rukia menghela nafas agar tawanya tidak keluar lagi, "namaku juga tidak di sebutkan… tapi kau ingat apa yang dikatakan sensei terakhir kali?" Ichigo hanya menggeleng. Dasar jeruk bodoh!

"sisanya kelompok terakhir… kau mengerti maksudku, 'kan?" jelas Rukia meniru gaya bicara sang guru.

"cih! Berarti kita sekelompok…" akhirnya Ichigo mengerti juga. Rukia tertawa kecil melihat tingkah sahabatnya itu.

"sudahlah, ayo kita pulang… kau ingin menginap disini?" Rukia menyimpulkan bibir mungilnya dan berjalan ke arah pintu kelas.

"hey, tunggu aku…" Ichigo pun segera menyusul Rukia yang sudah lebih dulu meninggalkannya.

entah kenapa Ichigo merasa sedikit senang ketika mendengar bahwa Rukia akan menjadi teman kelompoknya.

…

"kau yakin akan tinggal di rumah Getaboshi?" Tanya Ichigo kepada Rukia ketika sedang dalam perjalanan menuju rumah.

"tentu, memangnya kenapa?" Rukia penasaran dengan pertanyaan Ichigo.

"ah, tidak… hanya ingin memastikan…" kata Ichigo sambil membetulkan posisi tasnya yang membuatnya risih.

"nanti malam aku akan ke rumahmu, kita kerjakan tugasnya disana… sampai jumpa!" sapa Rukia ketika berpisah di perempatan. Seperti biasa, dia menucapkannya sambil tersenyum.

Ichigo menatap pundak mungil Rukia sampai sosoknya menghilang di tikungan.

…

"aku pulang…" Ichigo ke dalam rumahnya. Namun Ichigo kaget ketika melihat sebuah telapak kaki yang tengah menuju ke wajahnya.

DUAGH!

Ichigo terpental dan terguling-guling di lantai Rumahnya sendiri. Kemudian dia bangun dan mengelus wajahnya yang terkena tendangan, "Oyaji baka! Apa yang kau lakukan! Sakit tau!"

Kurosaki Isshin, kepala keluarga Kurosaki, menggaruk rambutnya yang tak gatal. Dia kira putranya akan menghindari serangannya seperti biasa, "tumben kau tidak menghindar… apa ada masalah?"

"memangnya apa urusanmu, bodoh!" segera Ichigo berdiri dan berjalan meninggalkan ayahnya yang terlihat agak cemas, "aku mau mandi!"

tanpa di sadari, kedua adik Ichigo, Yuzu dan Karin, tengah memperhatikan kelakuan ayah dan anak yang tidak wajar itu. Tapi itu sudah biasa bagi mereka.

Ting-Tong!

Bel kediaman Kurosaki berbunyi. Yuzu segera menghampiri pintu rumahnya dan membukakannya untuk sang tamu.

"ingin bertemu denga…" ucapan Yuzu terhenti ketika melihat tamu yang ada di hadapannya.

"Ichigonya ada?"

…

**Ichigo P.O.V**

Keringat yang mengalir di kulitku berhasil kugantikan dengan air segar yang di muntahkan oleh sebuah Shower. Gerah yang menggerogoti tubuhku kini berubah menjadi sebuah kesegaran. Kuratakan debu-debu yang bersarang di pori-pori kulitku dengan sabun. Penat dan pusing tiada tersisa di kepalaku.

setelah membersihkan diri, aku menatap diriku yang terpantul di cermin kamar mandi. Kuacak-acak rambut Orange-ku agar kembali seperti semula. Kukeringkan badanku dengan handuk yang lembut sehingga tidak tersisa lagi embun-embun sisa mandi yang menempel pada tubuhku.

kakiku berjalan ke arah pintu dan memutar knop pintu tersebut. Secara Instan, aku sudah berada di kamarku. Aku di fasilitasi kamar mandi pribadi walau pun kamarku bukan kamar yang megah seperti para pejabat tinggi, lebih terkesan sederhana karena aku hidup di tengah-tengah keluarga biasa. Tapi aku tidak pernah mengeluh atau keberatan dengan kondisi keluargaku saat ini. Bagiku, kekayaan dan kehormatan bukan segalanya, yang penting aku masih bisa menjalani hidupku layaknya manusia normal. Untuk apa memiliki harta yang berlimpah tapi selalu khawatir?

"KYAAAA!" tiba-tiba kudengar suara jeritan seorang gadis dari arah kasurku. Aku kaget ketika mata Hazel-ku benar-benar melihat gadis sungguhan disana. Tunggu, aku kenal suara ini!

"Ru-Rukia!" segera aku membetulkan posisi handukku yang saat ini sedang menjadi tameng tubuhku satu-satunya.

**Ichigo P.O.V end – Normal P.O.V**

"jeruk bodoh! Cepat pakai pakaianmu!" tangan Rukia berusaha untuk menghalangi pandangan amethyst-nya terhadap tubuh Ichigo. Namun entah kenapa jari-jarinya tetap saja membuat celah agar mata violet Rukia dapat melihat pemandangan itu. Lebih anehnya, tampak Rukia mencoba untuk mencuri pandangan.

Keduanya tampak blushing dengan alasan mereka masing-masing. "baiklah… eh, tunggu dulu…" Ichigo menghentikan kalimatnya dan mulai berpikir, "APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN DI KAMARKU! Cepat keluar!" jari telunjuk Ichigo mengarah ke pintu kamarnya.

Rukia beranjak dari kasur Ichigo yang selama ini menjadi tempatnya duduk dan berlari menuju pintu kamar sambil menunduk. Wajah putihnya semakin memerah ketika melewati tubih Ichigo yang hanya tertutupi sehelai handuk.

…

"sudah selesai belum, Ichigo?" Tanya Rukia setengah teriak dari luar pintu kamar Ichigo.

"sudah, kau boleh masuk…" jawab Ichigo yang berada di dalam kamarnya sambil menarik resleting celana jins-nya. Entah kenapa Ichigo memakai celana itu padahal nantinya dia akan tidur.

Rukia membuka pintu kamar Ichigo. Dia melihat Ichigo yang sudah mengenakan kaos hitam bertuliskan 'FRESH TILL DEATH' berwarna keemasan.

Ichigo membereskan buku-buku pelajarannya yang sudah ia pakai hari ini. Dia tidak sempat membereskannya ketika pulang sekolah tadi dan langsung menuju kamar mandi pribadinya, "bukannya kau bilang akan dating nanti malam? Ini 'kan baru jam 5 sore…"

"Urahara-san dan yang lainnya tidak ada di rumah, mangkanya aku kesini…" jelas Rukia sambil menatap kesibukan Ichigo.

"jadi kau akan tinggal di lemariku lagi?" Tanya Ichigo yang baru selesai merapihkan buku-bukunya. Mata Hazel-nya menatap Rukia yang tengah duduk di kasurnya.

"enak saja! Aku sudah meminta izin kepada ayahmu untuk tinggal disini sementara waktu sampai Urahara-san kembali…" jawab Rukia yang membalas tatapan Ichigo.

"lalu?" Tanya Ichigo lagi. Tangannya sedang meraih gagang laci dan menariknya.

Rukia mengambil jus kotak dari tasnya yang sempat ia beli dalam perjalanan kemari, "dia bilang aku boleh tinggal disini selama yang aku suka…" Rukia memasukkan sedotan ke dalam jus kotaknya.

"mudah sekali dia memutuskan… cih!" gerutu Ichigo karena tidak menduga ayahnya begitu mudah memutuskan, "memangnya apa alasanmu sampai kau di perbolehkan tinggal?"

Rukia menghentikan sejenak aktivitas meminumnya, "tidak ada, aku hanya bilang aku mau menginap disini…"

"oyaji bodoh!" Ichigo menggerutu lagi. Rukia tertawa kecil melihat tingkah Ichigo itu, "lalu kau mau tidur dimana?"

"di kamar adikmu…" jawab Rukia singkat dan kembali melakukan aktivitas meminumnya.

Suasana hening. Mereka sibuk dengan aktivitasnya masing-masing. Ichigo tampak sedang mencari sebuah Refill pulpen di lacinya. Sedangkan Rukia masih asyik meminum jus kotaknya. Sampai akhirnya keheningan itu pecah dengan sebuah teriakkan dari ruang makan.

"Ichigo-nee! Rukia-nee! Makan malam sudah siap!" Yuzu memanggil mereka berdua untuk turun ke bawah.

Rukia melempar kotak jus yang sudah ia habiskan ke luar jendela, "kita makan dulu, yuk, Ichigo! Perutku lapar…"

"lain kali kalau membuang sampah jangan sembarangan…" kata Ichigo merasa sedikit kesal.

"hehehe… maaf, lagian kamarmu tidak ada tempat sampahnya, sih…" ucap Rukia sambil meninggalkan Ichigo yang masih mencari Refill-nya sendirian. Namun pada akhirnya Ichigo pun beranjak dari tempatnya dan pergi menuju ruang makan.

…

"waah… kenyangnya…" Rukia puas dengan makanan yang di sediakan oleh keluarga Kurosaki.

"siapa dulu, dong, AYAH…" tiba-tiba Isshin datang dari dapur sambil membanggakan dirinya. Rukia yang mendengar itu langsung tersenyum manis kepada Isshin.

"lho, aku 'kan juga bantu, yah!" Yuzu tidak mau kalah dengan ayahnya. Mendengar itu, Isshin menggaruk kepalanya dan tersenyum.

"kau sudah selesai makan belum, Rukia?" Tanya Ichigo tiba-tiba.

Rukia mengelap mulutnya dengan serbet yang sudah disediakan, "sudah… memangnya kenapa?"

"hee, kau jangan belaga lupa ya…" Ichigo menyeringai gadis amethyst itu.

"ah, iya… aku hampir lupa…" Rukia beranjak dari kursinya dan hendak meninggalkan ruangan tersebut.

"Rukia-nee, makanan penutupnya 'kan belum…" Yuzu menghentikan langkah Rukia. Rukia kemudian berbalik dan menatap Yuzu.

"ah, benar ju…" Rukia tidak melanjutkan kalimatnya ketika mendengar Ichigo berdehem. Amber-nya menatap tajam Rukia, "apa sih, Ichigo?"

Ichigo mendekatkan mulutnya ke telinga Rukia, "tugas, bodoh…" bisik Ichigo yang membuat Rukia agak geli.

"nanti… aku mau makan es krim dulu dengan Yuzu…" Rukia membalas dengan bisikkan juga.

"makannya di kamar saja…" kata Ichigo kemudian meninggalkan ruang makan keluarganya.

Rukia mendengus kesal dengan perintah Ichigo, "eh Yuzu, aku makan es krimnya di kamar Ichigo saja, ya…"

Rukia berjalan setengah berlari menuju kamar tangga. Namun segera di hentikan dengan Yuzu, "Rukia-nee mau tidur di kamar Ichigo?"

Mendengar panggilan itu, Rukia kembali membalikkan badannya, "tidak, kok… aku Cuma mau mengerjakan tugas sekolah dulu… oh iya, Yuzu, nanti kalau sudah mau tidur, jangan kunci pintunya, ya…"

Kalimat Rukia hanya di balas dengan anggukkan Yuzu.

…

"oi, Rukia… kau punya pulpen lagi tidak?" Ichigo mulai kesal karena sudah lebih dari setengah jam ia tidak menemukan Refill pulpennya.

"punya…" jawab Rukia singkat karena masih sibuk dengan soal yang tengah ia kerjakan.

Rukia dan Ichigo sudah membuat kesepakatan untuk membagi tugas mereka menjadi dua bagian. Rukia mengerjakan 25 soal, sedangkan Ichigo mengerjakan 35 soal. Terdengar tidak seimbang memang. Tapi Ichigo tidak keberatan dengan keputusan tersebut.

"kenapa tidak bilang daritadi…" gerutu Ichigo sambil mengambil tas ungu Rukia, "dimana kau menyimpannya?" Tanya Ichigo sambil mengubrak-abrik isi tas Rukia.

"di saku yang kecil…" jawab Rukia.

Ichigo segera merogoh bagian yang disebutkan oleh Rukia sampai dia mendapatkan pulpen berwarna putih milik Rukia. Segera Ichigo mengambil buku fisikanya dan membuka halaman yang dijadikan targetnya.

Mereka mengerjakan tugasnya masing-masing dengan tenang. Tidak ada satu pun kalimat yang terlontar dari mulut keduanya. Semuanya konsentrasi dengan kewajiban mereka. Sampai akhirnya Rukia yang membenci suasana ini memecahkan keheningan.

"eh, Ichigo… tumben ya tidak ada Hollow…" kalimat Rukia hanya dijawab dengan anggukkan Ichigo. Rukia kembali mengerjakan soal-soalnya yang cukup membuatnya pusing.

Satu jam setengah mereka mengerjakan tugasnya tanpa saling berbicara. Ichigo yang tampak sedang mengerjakan tugasnya dengan serius, menyandarkan punggunnya ke kursi belajar yang sedang dia tempati. Sedangkan Rukia yang sudah mulai mengantuk beranjak dari lantai kamar Ichigo dan berpindah ke atas kasur Ichigo yang masih rapih.

"hei, jangan tidur di kasurku!" Ichigo yang sadar dengan perbuatan Rukia hanya memprotes.

"siapa juga yang ingin tidur… aku Cuma mau pindah kesini, di lantai cukup dingin…" kata Rukia yang kini sudah ada di atas kasur. Kemudian dia kembali mengerjakan tugasnya.

Keheningan kembali merasuki kamar itu. Keduanya kembali diam tak berbicara.

Tak terasa suasana ini sudah berlanjut hingga tiga puluh menit. Ichigo mulai menguap karena sudah tak tahan dengan kantuk yang bersarang di matanya. Dia menatap jam dinding yang enempel di kamarnya.

Sudah jam sebelas malam. Mungkin sudah saatnya untuk tidur. Ichigo menoleh ke arah Rukia yang sudah tertidur pulas. Namun Ichigo tidak marah ketika melihat wajah polos Rukia. Kemudian Ichigo mendekati Rukia yang tidak sadarkan diri itu. Di dekatkannya wajahnya ke wajah putih Rukia, hendak untuk menciumnya.

'tak kusangka, dia secantik ini kalau dilihat dari dekat…' batin Ichigo yang perlahan semakin dekat dengan wajah mungil Rukia. Sedikit lagi bibir mereka akan bersentuhan. Ichigo tak peduli Rukia akan marah. Namun tampaknya nafas berat Ichigo telah menjadi penghambat tujuan Ichigo dan membangunkan gadis itu.

"ngghh…" Rukia terbangun dari tidurnya. Matanya masih sayup-sayup melihat keadaan sekitar. Namun pandangannya langsung menajam ketika melihat wajah Ichigo yang berdekatan dengan wajahnya. Mereka berdua saling menatap.

"UWAAAA!" keduanya teriak hampir membangunkan tetangga. Rukia yang menyadari hal itu langsung mundur dan merapat ke tembok. Sedangkan Ichigo mundur 2 langkah sampai dia terjatuh di atas kursi belajarnya.

Rukia menatap ngeri Ichigo, "kau apa yang kau laku…" Rukia tidak melanjutkan kalimatnya setelah melihat jam beker di atas meja belajar Ichigo, "ah! Sudah jam sebelas… aku mau tidur…" Rukia langsung beranjak dari kasur Ichigo dan pergi meninggalkan kamar tersebut.

Ichigo masih terdiam. Dia khawatir Rukia akan marah padanya. Dia harus meminta maaf kepadanya. Tapi mungkin tidak malam ini. Ichigo pun segera menuju kasurnya dan memejamkan matanya.

~To Be Continued~

**Gimana? Bagus gak nih ceritanya? Maaf ya kalo ceritanya terlalu datar… soalnya Rai sengaja gak ngeluarin konfliknya di awal-awal, biar kalian pada penasaran *di ancem ama readers T-T**

**sebenarnya Rai juga tiba-tiba ngerasa males buat ngetik nih Fic, gak tau kenapa padahal badan Rai sehat wal afiat… tapi ya sudahlah *apa sih…**

**Author mengucapkan banyak terima kasih kepada para Readers yang semangat untuk membaca Fic pertama saya ini, saya tidak bisa memberikan apa-apa kecuali ciuman special saya *Di tabok pake motor x_x'~~  
><strong>

**Oh iya, Minna-san… Rai minta doanya nih… Rai lagi ngumpulin duit buat di sumbangin ke kaum Dhuafa… Rai juga kaget pas denger kalo Rai di tugaskan buat nyari dana ama sekolah, padahal Rai gak berbakat dalam hal beginian…**

**baiklah, setelah membaca fic ini, di tunggu THR-nya… eh, maksudnya Review… hehehehe ^_^a**


	3. Chapter 3: Apology

**Haah... capek juga ngetik yang beginian...**

**...**

**Selamat siang Minna-san! Berjumpa lagi dengan saya Raiden yang biasa di panggil Rai *dih sok kenal amat~~**

**Hari ini Rai lagi seneng, soalnya Fic pertama Rai dapet sambutan yang hangat… ^^**

**Yaah, walaupun isi Review-nya kebanyakan kritik… tapi Rai gak keberatan kok, justru Rai sangad berterima kasih karena kritik kalian membuat Rai semakin tau tentang pembuatan cerita, dan juga membuat Rai semakin bersemangat untuk meneruskan Fic ini! *teriak semangat '45 .**

**Oke deh, Rai gak jago bikin pairing yang bagus...**

**Jadi langsung saja ke story-nya! *teriak~~ di guyur ama tetanggaT.T**

**Desclaimer: jujur, Bleach bukan punya saya...**

**Dan jujur lagi, Beautiful Homework bukan punya Kubo Tite... ^^a**

**Chapter ****3**

**Apology**

Setelah sekian lama matahari menyembunyikan dirinya di balik awan hitam, kini sosoknya kembali terlihat di pagi yang cerah ini. Burung-burung beterbangan mencari apa yang mereka butuhkan untuk hidupnya. Kesejukan angin berhembus mengurangi hawa panas yang bertebaran dimana-mana. Manusia lalu lalang kembali untuk mencari nafkahnya di hari yang membahagiakan ini.

Kini kita sedang menyorot ke arah pemuda yang tengah menggendong tas abu-abunya di pundak miliknya. Kedua kakinya bergerak ke depan secara bergantian guna memberikan dopangan seimbang untuk tubuhnya. Tatapannya lurus ke depan tanpa berbelok sedikit pun, namun kosong.

Sekal lagi dia mengacak-acak rambut Orange nyentriknya. Dia tampak berpikir keras atas apa yang telah dia lakukan semalam. Disamping itu, dia pun mencoba mencari akal agar perlakuannya tersebut dapat di maafkan oleh sang korban.

"Sial! Apa yang harus kukatakan?" decak pemuda bernama Ichigo kesal. Bisa-bisanya dia melakukan sesuatu di bawah kendalinya. Dirinya benar-benar tidak terkoordinasi ketika melihat gadis mungil itu tertidur semalam.

Belum selesai dia membuang kekesalannya itu, seseorang mengagetkan Ichigo dari belakang, "Yo, Ichigo!" Ichigo nyaris memukul orang tersebut namun dia menghentikannya setelah melihat siapa yang ada di hadapannya.

"Ba-babon!" Ichigo terkejut ketika menyadari orang tersebut adalah Abarai Renji yang masih setia dengan tato di kepalanya.

"Bisakah kau tidak memanggilku babon, jeruk!" tampaknya Renji kesal juga di panggil babon, apalagi yang memanggilnya itu Ichigo.

"Bisakah kau juga tidak mengagetkanku dan memanggilku dengan sebutan jeruk!" kini malah Ichigo yang kesal.

"Ah, sudahlah... kau lihat Rukia tidak?" tanya Renji kepada Ichigo. Kalimat Renji membuat Ichigo kembali mengingat kejadian tadi malam. Tiba-tiba tatapannya mengarah ke tanah. Renji sedikit bingung dengan ekspresi Ichigo.

"Hey, ada apa, jeruk?" tanya Renji lagi memastikan tidak terjadi apa-apa dengan Rukia.

"Dia sudah berangkat ke sekolah..." jawab Ichigo masih menatap tanah. Dia masih merasa bersalah atas tindakannya semalam.

Renji semakin bingung dengan sikap Ichigo, "Kau apakan dia?"

Ichigo yang mendengar itu langsung kaget dan menatap renji penuh ketakutan. Bagaimana kalau Renji tahu kejadian semalam? Akh! Tidak mungkin! Kalau dia tahu kenapa dia bertanya? Batin Ichigo.

"A-apa maksudmu, babon!" kata Ichigo yang kelihatan gugup dan hal ini membuat Renji semakin curiga. Namun Renji tidak menggubrisnya.

"Tidak, tidak ada apa-apa... aku mau menemui Rukia..." Renji berlalu dari hadapan Ichigo. Namun langkahnya segera di hentikan oleh si rambut Orange.

"Eh, tunggu!" tangan Ichigo berusaha untuk menghalangi jalan Renji, "Dia 'kan... sedang sekolah... jadi... kau tunggu saja di rumahku..." Ichigo mencoba mencari alasan agar Renji tidak menemui Rukia, takut Rukia akan menceritakan semuanya.

"Tunggu, kenapa aku harus menunggu di rumahmu? Bukankah Rukia bilang akan tinggal di rumah Urahara-san?" kalimat Renji tersebut membuat Ichigo menjadi semakin salah tingkah. Entah apalagi yang harus dilakukannya.

"Eh, ituu…" kali ini mulut Ichigo sudah tidak bisa mengeluarkan kalimat apa-apa lagi untuk mencegah langkah Renji. Dirinya terpaku di tempat tanpa berkata dan melakukan hal apapun.

Renji yang melihat Ichigo dalam kondisi seperti itu mulai curiga, "Kau menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku, jeruk?" pertanyaan yang terlontar dari mulut Renji cukup membuat tubuh Ichigo mengalirkan keringatnya. Apa yang harus Ichigo katakan apabila di hadapkan dengan pertanyaan seperti itu? Apakah akan menjawab 'tidak!' dalam keadaan terdesak seperti saat ini, atau mengatakan yang sejujurnya?

Tanpa menunggu Ichigo menjawab, Renji sudah lebih dulu melangkah maju dan mendorong tangan Ichigo yang sedari tadi menghalangi jalan Renji. Di ambilnya langkah seribu meninggalkan si rambut nyentrik di tempatnya mematung. Ichigo yang menyadari hal itu, langsung mengambil langkah seribu pula dan berusaha menghentikan laju sang rambut nanas.

Kejar-kejaran pun terjadi.

* * *

><p>Di saat yang sama…<p>

Ishida tengah menikmati pagi cerah yang menyambut hari barunya ini. Dua hari yang ia lalui sebelumnya terasa sangat tidak menyenagkan, dan sekarang dia dapat menikmati kembali kondisi mentari pagi yang menyinari seluruh penjuru kota karakura. Namun ketenangan yang ia rasakan saat ini buyar ketika melihat seorang gadis berambut caramel panjang terduduk di sisi jalan. Bukannya itu…

"Inoue! Kenapa kau duduk di sini!" tanya Ishida yang menghampiri tempat Orihime terduduk. Segera Ishida mencari tahu apa yang terjadi dengan sahabatnya itu.

"Eh, Ishida-kun… aku tidak apa-apa, kok! Aku hanya… aduh!" perkataan Orihime berhenti ketika ia hendak bangkit dari tempatnya dan kemudian memegangi pergelangan kaki kanannya.

Ishida yang kebetulan ahli dalam bidang kedokteran langsung mengetahui apa yang baru saja menimpa gadis polos ini, "Ah, kau terkilir rupanya…" Ishida membalikkan badannya dan berjongkok membelakangi Orihime, "Biar ku gendong kau ke sekolah…"

Orihime yang mendengar kalimat Ishida itu langsung memerah, "Eh! Di-digendong? Ta-tapi 'kan!" Orihime benar-benar salah tingkah dengan perintah Ishida karena ini pertama kalinya dia di tawari gendongan oleh seorang laki-laki.

"Tapi kenapa?" Tanya Ishida setelah menoleh ke belakang.

"Aku… berat…" wajah Orihime semakin memerah sehingga dia harus menutupi wajahnya yang sudah seperti buah apel itu. Sebenarnya dia tidak keberatan kalau di gendong oleh Ishida, hanya saja dia terlalu malu untuk melakukan itu. Apalagi sampai ada teman sekelas yang melihat, mereka bisa jadi topic pembicaraan.

Ishida sedikit tersenyum dengan alasan Orihime dan kembali menatap ke depan, "Tenang saja, sekolah sudah dekat dari sini…"

"Umm, tapi…" Orihime masih ragu dengan tawaran Ishida.

"Sudahlah, tak perlu kau hiraukan teman sekelas yang melihat kita nanti…" tebak Ishida yang benar-benar tepat sasaran dengan alasan dalam hati Orihime. Orihime terkejut dengan tebakan Ishida yang membuatnya mati langkah. Tak ada alasan lagi untuk tidak menerima tawaran tersebut.

Tanpa basa-basi lagi, Orihime menuruti apa yang Ishida instruksikan. Dia merangkul di pundak Ishida. Sedangkan Ishida langsung berdiri ketika mendapat isyarat kalau Orihime sudah siap untuk berangkat dari tembatnya.

"Maaf sudah merepotkan, Ishida-kun…" Orihime menempelkan kepalanya di pundak Ishida karena merasa tidak enak hati sudah merepotkan sahabatnya. Mendengar itu, Ishida menyimpulkan mulutnya.

"Tak apa… aku juga tidak akan tega melihat temanku duduk di sisi jalan seperti itu…" jawab Ishida tanpa menghilangkan simpulnya dari mulutnya

* * *

><p>"Renji! Sedang apa kau disini!" Rukia kaget ketika melihat keberadaan Renji yang tiba-tiba muncul dari pintu atap sekolah. Beberapa saat kemudian datanglah sang lelaki dengan rambut Orange nyentriknya di belakang tubuh Renji.<p>

"Kau tinggal dimana!" Tanya Renji langsung kepada Rukia.

Rukia tidak langsung menjawab. Dia masih bingung dengan Renji yang tiba-tiba bertanya kepadanya tanpa menyapa terlebih dahulu. Rukia juga bingung kenapa sikap Ichigo seperti mencoba untuk menghalangi Renji untuk bertemu dengannya. Terlihat sedikit kerutan yang muncul di dahi Rukia, pertanda bahwa Rukia heran melihat kedua sahabatnya itu.

"Untuk apa kau bertanya seperti itu?" Rukia balik tanya kepada Renji. Rasanya memang aneh juga tiba-tiba di Tanya seperti itu.

"Sudah jawab saja!" ujar Renji sedikit memaksa.

"Di rumahnya…" singkat jawaban Rukia sambil mengarahkan jari telunjuknya ke arah Ichigo.

Ichigo yang dirinya tengah di tunjuk, merasa khawatir yang amat sangat. Dia takut Rukia akan menceritakan kejadian semalam kepada Renji, dan Renji akan melapor kepada Byakuya, dan... kalian sudah tahu apa yang akan terjadi.

Ketika Rukia menunjuk ke arah Ichigo, mata Renji mengikuti arah jari mungil Rukia tertuju. Renji menatap tajam sang Amber. Kerutan permanen yang bersarang di dahi Ichigo sejak ia lahir, semakin menampakkan dirinya. perlahan Ichigo mengalirkan tetesan keringat dingin dari keningnya.

"Hei, kalian ini kenapa?" Rukia menyela di tengah-tengah kedua pemuda berbadan kekar tersebut. tubuhnya yang pendek membuat Rukia harus mendongakkan kepalanya ketika menatap Renji.

Tatapan Renji berpindah pada Amethyst Rukia yang juga tengah menatapnya, "Apa dia melakukan hal yang aneh-aneh terhadap kau?" pertanyaan Renji cukup membuat Rukia bingung.

"Apa maksudmu, Renji?" tanya Rukia balik memastikan apa yang hendak di pertanyakan oleh Renji.

"Kau mengerti maksudku 'kan?" Renji pun bertanya balik kepada Rukia tanpa melepaskan pandangannya terhadap mata violet Rukia.

Ichigo yang sedari tadi melihat mereka berdua masih belum berkata apa-apa. Dirinya masih khawatir akan mulut Rukia. Semoga saja Rukia tidak memberitahukan semuanya, batin ichigo.

Rukia memejamkan matanya dan meghela nafasnya, "Jadi kau kira si jeruk ini melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak kepadaku?" Rukia kembali menampakkan amethyst-nya kepada renji sambil menunjuk Ichigo yang ada di belakangnya dengan jari jempol mungilnya. Renji mengangguk.

Rukia menghela nafasnya lagi, "Dia tidak melakukan apa-apa..." jelas Rukia singkat kepada si tato, "Lagipula aku tidak tidur di kamarnya..."

Tatapan Renji terhadap Rukia semakin tajam, mencoba memastikan kalau Rukia tidak berbohong, "Kau yakin?"

"Yaah, terserah kalau kau tidak percaya..." jawab Rukia sambil meletakkan tangannya di pinggang mungilnya.

Ichigo membuang nafasnya, lega karena Rukia tidak menceritakan itu kepada Renji. sedangkan Renji kembali menatap Ichigo. tapi tatapannya tidak setajam tadi.

"Baguslah kalau begitu..." Renji bergegas pergi dari tempat itu meninggalkan Ichigo dan Rukia.

Setelah urusannya selesai, Rukia kembali ke tempat semula dimana ia merebahkan tubuh mungilnya di atas atap sekolah. Ichigo terpaku di tempat, ia masih belum berani untuk mendekat ke arah Rukia, takut Rukia masih marah padanya. Tapi karena niat yang sudah ia bangun semalam, akhirnya dia bertekad untuk mendekat dan meminta maaf kepada gadis mungil di hadapannya.

Ichigo berjalan perlahan mendekati Rukia yang menatap langit kosong. Setelah berhasil mendapat jarak yang cukup, Ichigo membuka sedikit mulutnya, hendak memulai pembicaraan, "Umm, Rukia…"

Rukia mendongakkan kepalanya agar dapat melihat rambut nyentrik Ichigo sambil tiduran, "Ng?"

Tampak Ichigo sangat gugup. Sesekali dia menggaruk rambut orange-nya yang tak gatal, "Ini… soal semalam… aku… aku minta maaf…" kata Ichigo meminta maaf kepada Rukia.

Rukia mengalihkan kembali tatapannya ke langit, namun kali ini tersirat senyuman di wajahnya, "Minta maaf untuk apa?"

"Ah, kau tahu lah… aku… hendak−"

"Sudahlah, kau sudah ku maafkan sejak tadi malam…" kalimat Rukia membuat Ichigo lega. Untunglah Rukia tidak marah dengan kejadian itu.

"Tapi…" Rukia bangkit dari tembatnya dan mendekat ke arah Ichigo, "… ada syaratnya…"

"Apa sya−"

BUAKK!

Belum selesai Ichigo melengkapi kalimatnya, Rukia sudah lebih dulu membenturkan lututnya tepat mengenai wajah Ichigo, "Bodoh, apa yang kau lakukan, cebol!" Ichigo mengelus-elus hidungnya yang menerima serangan paling fatal, untungnya Ichigo tidak mimisan.

"Itu syaratnya…" kata Rukia sambil tersenyum licik di hadapan ichigo, "Lagian salahmu sendiri, berani-beraninya melakukan hal itu kepadaku…" ah, ternyata Rukia sedikit marah juga. Tapi tidak apa-apa deh, yang penting dia sudah memaafkan ichigo.

"Kau ini perempuan atau laki-laki sih! Syaratnya aneh…" serangan dari Rukia cukup membuat si rambut jeruk itu kesakitan. Benar-benar gadis yang tomboy.

"Masih mending kau ku maafkan…" kata-kata Rukia ada benarnya juga sih, tapi tetap saja di tendang di bagian muka bukanlah hal yang bagus.

"Itte… eh, sekarang jam berapa?" tiba-tiba rasa sakit yang melanda wajah Ichigo menghilang mendadak, teringat akan sesuatu.

"Kau ini bodoh atau apa, sih, bukannya kau sendiri memakai jam tangan!" ujar Rukia sambil menunjuk pergelangan tangan Ichigo.

Iya juga ya, Ichigo membatin.

Setelah melihat waktu yang tertera di jam tangan hitamnya, Ichigo terlonjak kaget ketika tahu kalau sekarang sudah jam delapan.

"Ah, bodoh! Sudah mulai belajar tahu!" Ichigo segera membalik badannya dan pergi meninggalkan Rukia sendiri.

"Akh! Kenapa aku bisa lupa!" Rukia baru sadar bahwa dia sudah menjadi pelajar SMA karakura. Segera juga Rukia meninggalkan tempat tersebut dan mengejar Ichigo, berharap kalau masih belum terlambat. Walau pun sudah jelas-jelas mereka terlambat.

**~TO BE CONTINUED~**

* * *

><p><strong>Sekali lagi Rai minta maaf kalau ceritanya tidak memuaskan para Readers, kalian bisa memaklumi karena Rai hanyalah Newbie…<strong>

**Setelah membaca Review2 dari kalian, Rai memiliki tekad dan niat untuk terus bersama FanFiction dan kalian semua sampai nafas terakhir! *idih lebay amat .**

**Hontou ni arigatou, Minna-san!**

**Disini Rai ingin membalas Review2 dari kalian semua! ^^**

* * *

><p><strong>Wu: hehehe, maaf… niatnya pengen publish 2 Chap langsung, tapi gak sempet… ^^<strong>

**Zanpaku-nee: salam kenal juga! ^_^ oh iya-ya, maaf baru inged *padahal emang gak tau ^^a**

**Iya nih, cuz Chap pertama kependekan…**

**Oke deh, Rai bakal lebih memperhatikan poin tersebut ^^**

**Cupcake373: salam kenal juga… ^^ hehehe, maklum Rai gak pernah periksa ulang… ^^a**

**Untuk drastic, seingat Rai gak pernah ngetik 'drastic', mungkin Spelling dari kompinya… ^^ **

**Makasih atas saran dan infonya, Rai hargai semuanya… ^^d**

**nenk rukiakate: salam kenal juga ^^ makasih yah buat pujiannya, Rai jadi terharu… ~~**

**Hahaha, berarti kita punya kebiasaan yang sama…**

**Iya makasih atas doanya, Alhamdulillah acaranya sukses… ^^**

**Ni udah update kilat (kayaknya…^^a)**

**Ayuki Akira: hehehe, makasih banyak ^^**

**Umm, maaf, rai 'kan baru di Fanfiction, Canon itu maksudnya apa ya? -.-a **

**Iya… hmm, jadi Ichigo sudah kelas 3 ya? Hahaha, bener2 kurang informasi saya ini… maaf yaa… ^^ oke deh, nanti Rai buat Ichigo rindu setengah mati sampai buat boneka yang mirip Rukia *kena Mugetsu Ichigo x_x***

* * *

><p><strong>Rieka kuchiki: salam kenal juga ^^ gpp kok, yang oenring ngeReview *plak!*<strong>

**Konfliknya masih belum tentu keluar, tapi pasti keluar kok… ^^d**

**Makasih buat pujiannya, jadi tambah semangat nih… e^o^9**

**Hehehe, maaf ya, gak pernah meriksa ulang sih… ^^a**

**Sekali lagi Rai ucapkan terima kasih kepada semuanya yang sudah meninggalkan Review-nya, review kalian sangat bermanfaat untuk kelanjutan fic ini…**

**Baiklah, sekali lagi Review kalian adalah segalanya bagi saya… *lebay lagi… **


	4. Chapter 4: Is This A Jealous?

**Ohayou, readers! *gaya ala Ichigo***

**Sebelumnya, terima kasih kepada para readers yang sudah berpartisipasi di fic Rai ini… entah kenapa Rai seneng banget pas tau kalau ada yang nge-review walau Cuma 3 sampe 4 doang *mungkin karena masih newbie kali ya… ***

**Tapi Rai harus minta maaf karena di chap ini bakal ada scene yang kalian mungkin gak bakal suka, bahkan mungkin benci…**

**Terima kasih juga kepada kompi pribadi Rai yang setia menemani hari2 membosankan Rai dan sudah berjuang sampe titik darah penghabisan dalam pembuatan fic ini, kau memang tidak tergantikan *tapi kalo ada yng mau ngasih kompi, Rai terima dengan senang hati−Plak!− X,.X***

**Oh iya, Selamat Hari Raya Idul Fitri, yaa (bagi yang merayakan) maafkan segala kesalahan Rai baik yang di sengaja maupun yang di tidak di sengaja… tapi klo gak ada salah, yaa gak usah di maafin *plak!*gomen Rai telat ngucapinnya ^^a**

**Ya sudahlah, langsung aja ke ceritanya…**

**Desclaimer**

**Bleach = Kubo Tite**

**Beautiful Homework = Zan-Datsu Raiden**

**Warning!**

**Kayaknya masih ada typo, gaje udah pasti, LIME INSIDE, dan masih bnyak yang laennya…**

**Chapter 4**

**Is This A Jealous?  
><strong>

Sinar matahari terasa begitu menyilaukan. Mentari yang menyambut pagi para insan tidak ingin beranjak dari tempatnya. Angin berhembus bergesekan dengan kulit-kulit warga karakura memberikan sensasi sejuk tersendiri bagi yang merasakannya. Nyanyian burung tak kunjung henti mengiramai kehidupan segala jenis makhluk yang berpijak di dataran tersebut.

Perkumpulan para manusia di sebuah ruangan kelas masih seperti biasa. Tampak tersirat kekonsentrasian di setiap paras wajah para murid tersebut. Tatapan lurus tajam memperhatikan sang guru yang sedang berbagi ilmunya kepada para penerus masa depan bangsa.

Sudah memasuki pelajaran kedua. Tampak seorang pemuda tengah menatap keindahan langit pagi, seperti biasa. Amber-nya terkunci pada awan-awan yang berlalu –lalang dengan lamban. Namun pandangannya teralihkan ketika mendengar seseorang tengah memanggil namanya.

"Kurosaki, maju dan kerjakan nomor 4 bagian essay." perintah seorang guru matematika kepada pemuda tersebut. Tanpa basa-basi Ichigo beranjak dari kursinya sambil membawa sebuah buku kecil yang semenjak tadi berada di atas mejanya.

Tangan Ichigo mulai menari di atas papan tulis kelas 2-1, tengah membuat sebuah bentuk segitiga lengkap dengan keterangan ukurannya. Tarian tangannya begitu lihay layaknya seorang ballerina terkenal yang tengah menari di atas sebuah panggung hiburan. Tanpa memberi sedikitpun jeda pada tariannya, Ichigo berhasil mengerjakan kewajibannya dalam waktu yang singkat.

"Bagus, Kurosaki… perkembanganmu luar biasa." Puji seorang guru di sampingnya. Namun Ichigo tidak menggubrisnya. Dia melangkahkan kakinya kembali menuju tempat dimana dia duduk.

Mata hazelnya menangkap dua buah bangku yang kosong. Milik Ishida dan Inoue. Mereka kemana? Tidak biasanya mereka terlambat, batin Ichigo.

Ichigo menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang ketika dia sudah duduk di atas kursinya, "Hey, Keigo… Ishida mana?" Tanyanya kepada Keigo yang duduk di belakangnya.

"Tidak tahu… mungkin dia belum−"

SREEGG…

Pintu kelas di buka oleh seseorang di luar kelas. Munculah sosok lelaki berkulit pucat mengenakan kacamata tengah menggandeng sebuah tas di pundak kanannya. Sosok yang sangat tidak asing lagi bagi teman sekelasnya.

"Uryuu, tumben kau terlambat…" sapa sang guru melihat kehadiran Ishida di pelajaran kedua ini.

"Maaf, tadi ada teman yang butuh pertolongan." Jawab Ishida membeberkan alasan keterlambatannya.

"Ya sudah, cepat duduk… jangan di ulangi lagi." Perintah sang guru kepada Ishida. Mendengar kalimat tersebut Ishida langsung melangkahkan kakinya ke arah bangku kosong miliknya. Tampak sesosok mata amber mengamati gerakan Ishida.

"Hey, kau lihat Inoue?" Tanya Ichigo ketika Ishida sudah menempelkan bokongnya di atas kursi.

"Dia di UKS. Kakinya terkilir ketika dalam perjalanan ke sekolah…" jelas Ishida kepada pemuda berambut orange itu. Ichigo hanya mengangguk mengerti dengan perkataan Ishida.

Ichigo menengokkan kepalanya ke arah mata violet Rukia. Gadis itu tersadar bahwa sepasang mata amber tengah memperhatikan kegiatan belajarnya. Namun tidak ada sepatah kata pun yang keluar dari mulut mereka, seakan-akan terdapat sebuah magnet berbeda kutub pada mata mereka masing-masing. Tatapan mereka terkunci satu sama lain, saling mengagumi mata dari lawan tatap mereka berdua.

"Kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu?" ucap Rukia dengan nada sepelan mungkin agar tidak ketahuan sang guru. Ichigo yang masih menatap keindahan iris violet Rukia, tersadar akan tujuannya menengok ke arah Rukia.

"Ah, begini… kaki Inoue terkilir di jalan, sekarang dia ada di UKS. Bagaimana kalau nanti kita menjenguknya sewaktu istirahat?" tawar Ichigo kepada Rukia dengan nada suara yang pelan juga.

"Ide bagus…" Rukia meletakkan bukunya di atas meja dan kembali menatap hazel Ichigo, "Bagaimana kalau kita membawakannya makanan dari kantin?" kali ini Rukia yang memberikan tawaran kepada Ichigo.

"Baiklah, setelah ini kita pergi ke kantin kemudian membeli roti untuk Inoue." Kata Ichigo setelah mendapat perstujuan dari Rukia.

"Sekalian belikan juga aku jus, ya!" Rukia memasang tampang cerianya. Ichigo mendengus kesal dengan sikap Rukia yang seenaknya itu.

Ichigo sedikit heran dengan gadis pendek itu. Akhir-akhir ini, Rukia sering sekali tersenyum kepadanya. Padahal biasanya dia cuek-cuek saja denganku, batin Ichigo.

* * *

><p>"Pagi, Orihime!" sapa Rukia ketika masuk ke ruangan UKS SMA karakura. Dilihatnya Orihime yang tengah berbincang-bincang dengan Tatsuki, entah tentang apa.<p>

"Ah, pagi, Kuchiki-san…" Orihime menjawab sapaan Rukia. Tapi dia sedikit kaget ketika melihat pemuda dengan rambut nyentriknya berdiri di belakang Rukia. "Pagi, Kurosaki-kun…"

"Pagi juga, Inoue…Bagaimana dengan kakimu?" Tanya Ichigo sedikit khawatir dengan keadaan si rambut caramel.

"Sudah mulai baikkan." Jawab Orihime, mencoba agar membuat Ichigo tidak mengkhawatirkan dirinya. Ichigo meresponnya dengan senyuman.

"Kami ada sedikit makanan. Semoga ini membuatmu terasa lebih baik." Rukia menyodorkan sebuah plastik yang berisi sepotong roti dan susu kotak didalamnya. Tak lupa Rukia mengambil jus miliknya −yang di belikan Ichigo− dari dalam plastik tersebut sebelum memberikannya kepada Orihime.

"Umm, tidak usah repot-repot tapi… terima kasih." Orihime tampak ragu karena dia tahu kalau yang membeli semua itu adalah Ichigo. Namun akhirnya dia menerima juga pemberian itu.

"Oh iya, kudengar kau di gendong oleh Ishida sampai kesini." Kalimat Rukia tersebut membuat Orihime sedikit blushing. Bagaimana tidak, ini pertama kalinya dia di gendong oleh seorang laki-laki –selain dengan kakaknya.

"Eh, umm… iya." Orihime menyembunyikan wajahnya dari pandangan Rukia dan Ichigo. Sedangkan Tatsuki hanya terseyum melihat perubahan rona wajah Orihime.

"Kau kenapa, Inoue?" Tanya Ichigo tiba-tiba. Orihime terlonjak kaget. Wajahnya yang memerah kini terlihat oleh Ichigo dan Rukia. Sepasang mata amethyst menatap lekat pada wajah manis Orihime, mencoba meneliti apa yang membuat wajah Orihime memerah. Sedangkan Ichigo? Dia diam saja tanpa menyadari bahwa wajah pemilik mata abu-abu itu tengah memerah.

Orihime menoleh ke arah Tatsuki yang ada di sampingnya. Dilihatnya Tatsuki mengejapkan sebelah matanya satu kali. Melihat isyarat tersebut, Orihime kembali menoleh menatap amber Ichigo. "Umm, Kurosaki-kun… sore ini ada acara tidak?" baiklah, kali ini wajah Orihime sudah benar-benar memerah seperti tomat.

"Tidak ada. Memangnya kenapa?" Ichigo berbalik tanya kepada Orihime dengan wajah datar. Tidak tampak sedikitpun ekspresi penasaran dari wajah Ichigo. Sedangkan wajah Orihime semakin memerah karena pertanyaan tersebut.

Benar-benar tidak peka. Seharusnya Ichigo mengerti dengan pertanyaan Orihime. Tatsuki dan Rukia saja tahu apa maksud dari pertanyaan pemilik rambut caramel, sedangkan Ichigo sama sekali tidak menganggap itu serius.

"Ah, tidak… aku hanya ingin… mengajakmu jalan-jalan ke kota. Ku-kudengar ada festival disana." Orihime tersenyum, mencoba menyingkirkan rona merah di wajahnya.

"Hmm… boleh juga." Kata Ichigo sambil tersenyum ke arah Orihime. Orihime yang mendengar itu spontan kaget dan senang. Ini pertama kalinya dia merasakan kebahagiaan sebesar ini. Bagaimana tidak, kurosaki Ichigo, orang yang diam-diam ia sukai, menerima ajakannya untuk pergi jalan-jalan.

"Be-benarkah, Kurosaki-kun?" tanya Orihime mencoba untuk memastikan apakah pendengarannya tidak salah. Terlahir sebuah harapan di mata abu-abu Orihime. Semoga saja pendengarannya tidak salah dan sesuai dengan apa yang dia dengar.

"Tentu." Jawab Ichigo singkat tanpa melepaskan senyuman di wajahnya. "Tapi bagaimana dengan kakimu?"

"Ah, ini soal biasa… paling nanti siang juga sudah sembuh. Hehehe…" kata Orihime mencoba menutupi kesakitan yang ia rasakan saat ini. Dia tidak mau kesempatannya itu pergi begitu saja hanya gara-gara kejadian terkilir tadi pagi, sama sekali tidak mau.

Ichigo memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celana sekolahnya, "Baiklah, nanti sore aku akan ke rumahmu."

Nampaknya Orihime tidak setuju dengan usul pemilik mata hazel tersebut, "Eh, tidak usah… rumahku 'kan jauh dari rumahmu…" Orihime mencoba untuk tersenyum agar rona merah di wajahnya tidak terlalu nampak. "Mendingan kita bertemu di taman saja, nanti kita berangkat bersama-sama." Pinta Orihime kepada Ichigo agar si rambut orange menyetujuinya.

"Ide yang bagus." Respon Ichigo menandakan dia setuju dengan rencana Orihime.

Tatsuki yang berada di samping mereka hanya tersenyum karena sahabatnya terlihat sangat senang. Sedangkan Rukia nampaknya tidak menampakkan ekspresi bahagia di sorot mata amethyst-nya.

* * *

><p><strong>Sore hari…<strong>

Suasana ramai menyelimuti kota karakura. Puluhan bahkan ratusan insan tengah berjalan kesana-kemari demi mendapatkan keinginan mereka pribadi. Berbagai macam barang terpampang jelas di setiap sudut festival guna memuaskan selera para konsumen. Tak kalah juga bermacam-macam jenis hiburan memperlengkap keramaian suasana festival tersebut.

"Kurosaki-kun, kita ke sana yuk!" pinta seorang gadis berambut karamel sambil menunjuk sebuah Game Corner. Permintaannya hanya di jawab dengan anggukkan yang disertai dengan senyuman.

Sesuai dengan janji mereka, saat ini Ichigo dan Orihime sedang berjalan-jalan di sebuah festival di kota karakura, berduaan. Orihime begitu senang dengan saat-saat seperti ini. Saat-saat dimana dia bisa mengunjungi festival yang begitu ramai ini berdua dengan Kurosaki Ichigo, hal yang paling ia idamkan selama ini.

Sudah lebih dari satu jam Orihime selalu mengajak Ichigo untuk menghampiri setiap wahana yang tersedia di festival tersebut, namun tampaknya tidak ada rasa bosan dari raut wajah mereka berdua. Keduanya tampak menikmati suasana ini.

Di waktu yang sama, sepasang mata amethyst memperhatikan kegiatan mereka berdua dari atas sebuah bangunan selama mereka berputar-putar di festival tersebut. Sorot matanya tidak menunjukkan kebahagiaan. Justru malah sebaliknya. Seperti ada yang mengganjal di hati sang pemilik mata violet tersebut.

"Oi, Rukia… sebenarnya untuk apa kita berada disini? Sudah lebih satu jam kita berdiam diri di atas sini, entah apa yang kau tunggu." Renji yang berada di belakang Rukia mulai kesal. Sebelumnya dia di ajak oleh Rukia untuk berpatroli di sekitar festival tersebut karena menurutnya semakin banyak jiwa di suatu tempat, semakin besar kemungkinannya untuk mengundang Hollow.

Renji tambah kesal ketika pertanyaannya sama sekali tidak mendapat respon dari sahabat mungilnya itu. "Oi, Rukia!" panggil Renji setengah teriak.

"Eh, iya?" Rukia baru tersadar dari lamunannya. Jadi selama ini dia sama sekali tidak mendengarkan perkataanku? Batin Renji.

Kali ini Renji sudah benar-benar kesal. Dia beranjak dari tempatnya dan menghampiri Rukia, "Jadi selama ini kau mengacuhkanku?"

"Lho? Bukankah baru sekarang kau berbicara?" kata Rukia dengan tampang polosnya.

Renji menepak dahinya. Perkataanya selama ini sama sekali tidak berguna. Terbawa angin begitu saja.

"Kenapa, Renji?" tanya Rukia memastikan sahabatnya baik-baik saja. Seharusnya dia sadar bahwa Renji menjadi seperti itu karena ulahnya sendiri.

"Lupakan. Kita pulang…" Renji memutar badannya dan pergi meninggalkan gadis mungil itu sendiri.

Rukia pun bergegas mengejar Renji. Namun untuk terakhir kalinya dia melirik kembali dua insan di antara kerumunan orang-orang itu dengan tatapan sedih. Entah kenapa Rukia tidak senang melihat Ichigo berjalan berduaan dengan Orihime yang juga termasuk sahabatnya.

* * *

><p>"Aku pulang!" sapa Ichigo setelah memutar knop pintu dan benar saja, ayahnya tengah mengantarkan tendangannya ke arah Ichigo.<p>

Kali ini Ichigo tidak ingin tertendang lagi seperti sore kemarin. Dengan cepat dia menjulurkan kakinya yang terbilang lebih panjang dari kaki ayahnya. Insting Ichigo benar-benar tajam. Kini giliran telapak kakinya yang mendarat di wajah sang ayah sampai akhirnya tubuh ayahnya terkapar di lantai tepat dihadapannya.

"Sore, Onii-chan… air panasnya sudah kusiapkan." Yuzu membalas sapaan Ichigo yang sempat terpotong karena tingkah ayahnya. Karin hanya menggerutu melihat Isshin yang sudah tidak berdaya di lantai.

"Arigato, Yuzu…" Ichigo berterima kasih kepada Yuzu sambil menyimpulkan senyumnya. "Rukia mana?" tanya Ichigo kepada Yuzu dan hanya di jawab dengan isyarat tangan Yuzu yang menunjuk ke arah kamar Ichigo. Ichigo melangkahkan kakinya, pergi meninggalkan ruangan tersebut. Menyusuri anak tangga satu persatu sampai sosoknya tidak terlihat lagi oleh kedua adiknya.

* * *

><p>"Hey, Rukia, kau sedang apa?" tanya Ichigo langsung ketika memasuki kamarnya. Dilihatnya Rukia tengah mengerjakan sesuatu di atas meja belajar Ichigo. Wajahnya tampak serius dengan apa yang ada di meja tersebut.<p>

Ichigo mendekat dan melihat apa yang ada di atas meja belajarnya. Buku fisika? Tunggu, dia mengerjakan bagianku!

"Hey, apa yang kau lakukan! Itu bagianku! Kerjakan saja bagianmu…" Ichigo sedikit kesal karena Rukia mengerjakan tugas yang seharusnya Ichigo kerjakan. Baginya, dia tidak akan bisa memahami pelajaran itu kalau dia tidak mengerjakannya sendiri.

"Bagianku sudah selesai…" jawab Rukia datar. Matanya sama sekali tidak melirik ke arah Ichigo, masih menatap serius buku kerjanya.

Ichigo sedikit khawatir. Tidak biasanya dia seperti ini. Seharusnya sekarang mereka sedang berdebat layaknya Ichigo dan Rukia yang sebenarnya.

"Nan da yo?" tanya Ichigo memastikan gadis mungil di hadapannya baik-baik saja.

"Tidak ada…" jawab Rukia singkat dengan wajah datar.

"Haah, terserah…" Ichigo melemparkan tasnya di atas kasur. "Aku mau mandi dulu." Langkah kaki Ichigo mengantarkan tubuhnya menuju kamar mandi pribadinya.

Sedangkan Rukia? Dia masih terdiam di tempatnya ia duduk.

* * *

><p>"Haah, cukup segar." Ichigo keluar dari kamar mandi. Dilihatnya tidak ada seorang pun di kamarnya. Rukia? Mungkin Yuzu sudah menyuruhnya makan malam.<p>

SREK SREEK!

Ichigo kaget ketika mendengar sebuah suara dari bawah kasurnya. Dia mulai waspada dengan situasi ini. Bisa saja itu suara Hollow berukuran kecil yang pernah ia lawan sebelumnya. Tapi dirinya begitu kaget ketika matanya melihat sepasang kaki mungil keluar dari persembunyiannya, kasur Ichigo.

"Ah, dapat juga…" setelah si pemilik kaki mungil itu berdiri sambil memegang sebual pulpen di tangannya, tubuhnya berbalik sehingga berhadapan dengan Ichigo. Keduanya terdiam sebentar. Sampai akhirnya…

"UWWAAAAA!"

"KYYAAAAA!"

Baik sang pemilik kamar maupun sosok yang baru muncul dari bawah kasur tersebut, keduanya berteriak sangat keras.

"Lagi-lagi kau melakukannya, jeruk!" teriak sosok yang bernama Kuchiki Rukia itu. Tangannya menutup kedua matanya agar tidak melihat tubuh Ichigo. Namun seperti kemarin, jemari mungilnya tetap membuatkan celah untuk si pemilik agar bisa melihat pemandangan itu.

"Keluaarr!"

* * *

><p>"Jadi, tadi kau sedang apa di bawah kasurku?" tanya Ichigo ketika makan malam.<p>

Rukia yang tengah melahap makan malamnya menghentikan aktivitasnya sejenak, "Tadi pulpenku jatuh, ya sudah kuambil…"

"Oh…" Ichigo membulatkan mulutnya untuk mengiyakan penjelasan singkat Rukia.

Suasana ruang makan rumah Ichigo berjalan seperti biasa. Tidak ada yang istimewa kecuali masakan Yuzu yang terbilang lumayan mewah untuk malam ini. Sedangkan Isshin sedang tidak di rumah, Yuzu sengaja membuat makanan kali sedikit lebih menggiurkan.

Walaupun klinik Kurosaki terbilang kecil, namun pelanggannya cukup ramai. Mungkin ini dikarenakan kemampuan Isshin sebagai dokter memang di akui di kalangan tersebut. Tidak jarang Isshin di undang untuk ikut rapat besar komite dokter se-karakura, bahkan dia pernah mengikuti rapat se-jepang.

Tiga puluh menit berlalu. Seperti pada malam sebelumnya, Rukia bergegas pergi ke kamar Ichigo seusai makan malam.

* * *

><p>"Arigato…" Ichigo memecahkan keheningan di kamarnya sendiri.<p>

Rukia yang mendengar kalimat Ichigo menghentikan aktivitas membacanya karena sedikit bingung, dia memutar kepalanya ke belakang, lalu kembali menatap Ichigo. "Kau berbicara pada siapa, Ichigo?"

"Tentu saja denganmu, bodoh. memangnya siapa lagi yang ada di kamar ini." Ichigo sedikit kesal.

"Terima kasih untuk apa?" tanya Rukia kepada Ichigo.

"Terima kasih karena sudah mengerjakan tugasku…" kata Ichigo kembali pada sisa pekerjaannya.

Rukia membulatkan bibir mungilnya, lalu kemudian kembali membaca majalah yang baru ia beli tadi pagi.

Suasana hening. Tidak terdengar sepatah kata pun dari keduanya. Ichigo tampaknya sedang serius dengan bagiannya. Baginya tugas fisika sangatlah merepotkan. Dia harus membolak-balik halaman buku catatannya tatkala ia lupa dengan beberapa rumus yang menyangkut tugas tersebut. Sedangkan Rukia tengah asyik membolak-balik halaman majalahnya. Tidak ada tugas lagi yang harus ia kerjakan, karena semua tugasnya sudah dia kerjakan tadi sore, ketika Ichigo berjalan-jalan bersama Orihime.

Rukia teringat dengan apa yang ia lihat tadi sore. Entah kenapa hatinya merasa tidak nyaman ketika mengingat hal itu. Entah kenapa ia tidak rela melihat Ichigo berduaan dengan Orihime. Entah kenapa hatinya terasa sakit melihat itu semua.

Apakah ini yang di namakan cemburu? Apakah Rukia jatuh cinta pada Ichigo? Apakah… akh! Sudahlah…

"Umm, Ichigo…" Rukia membuka mulutnya, memecahkan keheningan diantara keduanya.

"Ng?" Ichigo menoleh ke arah Rukia. Entah kenapa Ichigo merasa ada yang aneh dengan wajahnya ketika melihatnya.

Rukia terdiam sejenak. Tatapannya kembali pada majalah, "Tidak jadi."

Ichigo heran dengan jawabannya barusan. Terlebih lagi ekspresi Rukia yang tidak biasanya. "Doushita no, Chibi?" tanya Ichigo memastikan keadaan Rukia.

"Tidak apa, aku hanya… tunggu, kau bilang aku apa tadi?" Rukia beranjak dari kasur Ichigo dan menatap Ichigo yang berada di kursi belajarnya. "Kau bilang aku Chibi!"

"Eh, tadi itu…" Ichigo menggaruk rambut jingganya yang tak gatal. Sepertinya inner Rukia yang sebenarnya mulai muncul menampakkan dirinya.

"Jadi kau pikir aku Chibi!" Rukia mulai membentak. Kesal juga di bilang begitu.

"Hey, kau juga sering memanggilku jeruk!" kali ini Ichigo yang beranjak dari tempat duduknya. Mencoba berdiri menghadap Rukia. Tapi Rukia juga tidak mau kalah. Dia berdiri tepat di hadapan Ichigo sehingga dia harus mendongakkan kepalanya.

"Iya, tapi tidak di saat seperti ini!" Rukia mendekatkan wajahnya kepada Ichigo agar lebih tampak terlihat bahwa Rukia memang kesal.

"Memangnya kau ke−" Ichigo juga berusaha mendekat ke arah Rukia. Namun yang ada malah kakinya tersangkut oleh kaki kursi belajarnya dan mendorong Rukia jatuh ke atas kasur.

Keduanya terdiam dengan posisi ini, posisi dimana tubuh kekar Ichigo berada tepat di atas tubuh mungil Rukia. Tatapan mereka saling bertemu, saling mengagumi keindahan mata lawannya masing-masing. Jarak wajah mereka hanya beberapa inci saja. Hidung mereka hampir bersentuhan. Kedua tangan ichigo menjadi dopangan agar tubuhnya tidak menindih Rukia.

Rukia mendorong bahu Ichigo. "Minggir, Ichi−" belum sempat Rukia melanjutkan kalimatnya, bibir mungilnya sudah terkunci oleh bibir Ichigo.

Rukia kaget dengan perlakuan ichigo. Bisa-bisanya dia melakukan hal seperti itu kepadanya. Rukia ingin sekali mengelak, tapi entah kenapa dirinya enggan untuk melawan. Niatnya tidak mampu melawan rasa nikmat yang menjalar di mulutnya. Egonya pun tidak membiarkan Rukia beranjak dari tempatnya. Bahkan ia membuka mulutnya sedikit agar lidah Ichigo dapat bermain-main di dalam rongga mulutnya.

"Hmmph… hmmpphh!" desahan Rukia tertahan oleh permainan Ichigo. Saat ini Rukia benar-benar tengah di landa rasa nikmat yang belum pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya. Bibir Ichigo yang bersarang di mulutnya saat ini menimbulkan rasa nikmat yang amat sangat.

Semakin lama ciuman mereka semakin panas. Keduanya tidak mau mengalah. Mereka mencoba memberikan yang terbaik untuk pasangan mereka masing-masing. Sampai akhirnya Rukia terpaksa melepaskan ciuman Ichigo karena membutuhkan oksigen.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Ichigo?" tanya Rukia kepada Ichigo, walaupun sebenarnya dia tidak keberatan dengan perlakuan si rambut orange.

Ichigo tersenyum memandang Rukia, "Bukankah kau juga menikmatinya?" goda Ichigo kepada Rukia. Yang di goda tidak merespon. Dia hanya memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain, mencoba untuk menyembunyikan rona merah yang muncul di wajahnya. Melihat hal itu, Ichigo kembali tersenyum. "Baiklah, bersiap untuk ronde kedua…"

"Tunggu, apa yang kau−hmmpphh!" lagi-lagi Ichigo memotong perkataan Rukia.

Keduanya kembali berciuman. Kali ini Rukia pun tidak mau kalah. Dia mencoba untuk membalas ciuman ichigo, sehingga ciuman kali ini terlihat lebih sensual.

Karena mendapat balasan dari Rukia, nafsu Ichigo semakin meningkat. Tangannya bergerak mencoba untuk merogoh dada mungil Rukia. Sedangkan ciumannya turun ke bagian leher putih Rukia. Kali ini Rukia benar-benar di sibukkan oleh aktivitas Ichigo yang sama sekali tidak memberikan jeda di antara ciuman, jilatan, hisapan, dan gigitan kecil di leher mungilnya sehingga menyisakan beberapa kissmark.

"Ichi…" desah Rukia ketika menyadari tangan Ichigo sudah masuk ke dalam piyama tidur milik Yuzu yang tengah ia pakai. Nikmat yang dirasakan Rukia semakin menjadi-jadi ketika tangan Ichigo mulai meremas-remas dadanya. Bahkan sesekali Ichigo memainkan putting yang berada di puncak dada mungil Rukia.

Permainan ini berlangsung cukup lama. Daerah kewanitaan Rukia pun sudah basah kuyup oleh cairan lubrikasinya. Rukia yang sudah kehabisan tenaga masih saja mendapat hukuman dari pemuda pemilik rambut orange di hadapannya. Tidak tersisa lagi tenaga untuk mencoba menghentikan aktivitas yang sudah berjalan hampir sejam itu.

"I-ichi… aku sudah… tidak kuat lagi." Rukia hanya bisa mendesah. Tapi justru desahan itu membuat ichigo semakin bersemangat untuk melakukan lebih. Ichigo hampir membuka celana jinsnya. Namun ia terhenti ketika melihat wajah Rukia yang sudah kelelahan itu.

Ichigo tersenyum. Entah kenapa dia sangat mengagumi wajah Rukia walaupun di luar sana masih banyak perempuan yang lebih manis darinya. Ichigo tetap merasa bahwa Rukia adalah yang terbaik.

Ichigo mengelus rambut hitamnya dan mengecup bibir Rukia. Rukia yang melihat Ichigo tengah tersenyum padanya, membalas dengan senyuman juga. "Aku membencimu…"

"Aku juga…"

Malam itu pun mereka lalui berdua. Tak peduli sedingin apapun angin yang menusuk kulit mereka.

**~To Be Continue, deh~**

* * *

><p><strong>Oke, disini ada scene yang sama dengan chap sebelumnya… yap! Scene Ichigo yang abis mandi itu…<strong>

**Rai suka ama scene itu karena itu kehidupan sehari-hari author sndiri… stiap kali habis mandi, pasti ada cewe nangkring di kamer Rai… *keseringan sodara, klo temen kadang2 =_="a***

**Rai juga minta maaf karena baru bisa update sekarang… soalnya rumah Rai lagi rame gara2 kakak2 yang dateng dri rumah mereka masing2… jdi rada susah konsentrasi… *emang ngaruh yaa?***

**Oh iya, satu lagi… RAI MINTA MAAF KEPADA PARA READERS YANG TIDAK MENYUKAI ICHIHIME! Rai bingung, harus gimana… waktu itu otak Rai bener2 lagi buntu… jadi masukin aja deh adegan IchiHime *Dapet Deathglare dari Readers ***

**Rai mau bales Review kalian ah…**

* * *

><p><strong>Wu: haha kyknya ada yang dah kebelet *plak!* <strong>

**Iya2, nnti Rai usahain konfliknya cepet dateng…**

* * *

><p><strong>nenk rukiakate: haloo, selamat dating kembali! *lebay ah*<strong>

**oke, menurut kate-san chap ini panjang gak? Gomen klo pendek yaa…**

**nih ada adegan IchiRuki-nya, lemon malah… *plak!***

* * *

><p><strong>rieka kuchiki: hehehe arigatou, rieka-san… ^^ <strong>

**hahaha, lgian Rai gak pinter bikin summary sih… jdi yang kpikiran di otak mesum Rai Cuma itu *plak! Lagi* tpi kali ini summary-nya beneran, rate-nya pun sementara harus di ubah… ^^a**

* * *

><p><strong>Ruki Yagami: lam kenal juga ^^<strong>

**Hehehe arigatou Ruki-san…**

**Boleh2 aja, itung2 pembelajaran… ^^a**

**Makasih buat sarannya ^^**

* * *

><p><strong>Zanpaku-nee: haha iya tuh, kayaknya Rukia mau… klo Rai yang nyium mau gak ya dia? *kok dingin ya?*<strong>

**Arigatou, Zanpaku-nee… ^_^**

* * *

><p><strong>RiruzawaStrife Hiru15: salam kenal juga… ^_^<strong>

**Hehehe, sengaja ku buat Renji begitu… **

**Nih dah update 'n IchiRuki-nya nonjol banget…**

* * *

><p><strong>Ruki Yagami *again?*: hehehe arigatou… ^_^<strong>

**Hehehe, gomen Rai jarang meriksa ulang *ato bahkan gak pernah * **

**Tapi di chap ini Rai usahakan baca ulang… ^^9**

**Hahaha iya bener, nih Rai juga lagi ngambil pelajaran dri Fanfic yng laen…**

**Arigatou lagi… ^_^**

**Oke, nih dah update…**

* * *

><p><strong>Oke, gak ada bosen2nya Rai minta Review dari kalian ^_^"a<strong>


	5. Chapter 5: Backstreet

**Yo, minna-san!**

**Maaf ya, update-nya kelamaan...  
>entah kenapa author jadi males banget ngetik, padahal keseharian di depan monitor...<strong>

**Oh iya, Rai minta maaf juga atas kesalahan di chap sebelumnya yang membuat banyak Readers kecewa... sekali lagi, gomenasai *bungkuk2***

**Okelah, gak usah panjang2 share-nya...**

**Desclaimer: **

**Bleach hanya****buatan Kubo semata**

**Cerita****ini****punya Author**** gaje bernama Raiden**

**WARNING!**

**Gaje, typo, OOC, ****a little piece of LIME *maybe*****, Etc.**

**Chapter 5**

**Backstreet**

−−**BLEACH—**

Mentari pagi menerpa jendela rumah-rumah di karakura. Kicauan burung menyambut pagi para warga kota tersebut. Angin sejuk memberikan sensasi tersendiri bagi yang merasakannya. Suasana hati yang baru siap menjalani aktivitas di hari minggu yang cerah ini.

Seorang gadis mungil terbangun dari tidurnya. Sesekali ia mengerjapkan matanya agar penglihatannya semakin tajam. Sinar mentari cukup memberikan penerangan pada penglihatannya. Tangannya mengucek-ucek kelopak matanya sampai tatapannya mencapai puncak maksimal.

Dilihatnya pasangan tidur yang menemaninya semalaman. Warna rambutnya yang nyentrik memberikan ketenangan tersendiri bagi yang melihatnya. Wajah tampan yang bersarang di bawah kerutan permanennya sedikit tersinari matahari.

Rukia tersenyum melihat semua keindahan yang menghiasi kepala Ichigo. Tanpa di perintah, tangannya mengelus pelan pipi pemuda itu, merasakan hangatnya kulit tersebut. Namun senyuman yang semenjak tadi tersirat di wajah Rukia, menghilang ketika menyadari kalau dia bangun di tempat yang salah.

**Rukia P.O.V**

Aku terbangun, mengambil posisi duduk di samping Ichigo yang masih tertidur pulas. Mataku mengelilingi segala isi ruangan. Kini aku sadar kalau aku bangun di tempat yang yang tidak tepat. Segera ku rapihkan piyamaku yang semalam telah di serang oleh makhluk berambut jingga di sampingku. Hendak aku beranjak dari kasur Ichigo, namun sesautu telah menghambat niatku.

Ku lirik sesuatu yang mengunci pergelangan tangan kananku. Tampak sebuah tangan tengah mencengkram keras tanganku. Ku telusuri asal tangan tersebut.

"I-ichigo!" aku kaget, Ichigo tengah mencengkram tanganku. "Sejak kapan kau bangun?"

"Sejak kau mengelus pipiku..." jawabnya tanpa membuka matanya. Tangannya masih tetap mengunci pergelanganku.

"Lepaskan, Ichigo! Aku mau mandi dulu..." aku mencoba untuk memberontak. Namun usahaku sia-sia saja, malah cengkramannya bertambah kuat.

"Nanti saja, sekarang temani aku dulu..." dia menarikku sehingga tubuhku kembali terbaring di atas kasurnya. Dia ambilnya posisi di atas tubuh mungilku agar aku tidak dapat meloloskan diri. Tangannya pun masih belum melepaskan cengkramannya.

"Ichigo, apa yang kau laku−hmph!" belum ku lontarkan kalimatku dengan lengkap, bibirnya sudah melumat bibirku. Segera di mulainya permainan cinta kami. Dengan ganasnya dia menaklukan bibirku. Gerakan lidahnya sama sekali tidak memberikan jeda untukku melawan. Segala peluang untukku dia hancurkan. Pertahanan bibirku sudah tak bisa bertahan lama lagi. Dengan pasrah ku buka sedikit mulutku, mempersilakan lidahnya untuk masuk. Tanpa menghentikkan aktivitasnya, lidahnya sudah mengobrak-abrik seisi rongga mulutku. Segala sudut ia jelajahi tanpa terlewatkan sedikitpun.

Erangan demi erangan ku keluarkan beriringan dengan tubuhku yang mulai mengejang. Nikmat yang kurasa telah melanda pikiranku, membuatku ingin berbuat lebih. Niat awalku untuk membersihkan diri kuurungkan dalam-dalam di hatiku. Nampaknya desahan yang kukeluarkan membuat semangat pemuda berambut orange di hadapanku terbakar. Kini aku pun tidak mau kalah. Aku mencoba untuk mencari kesempatan untuk melawan serangannya. Namun tetap saja, ciumannya sudah membabi buta. Keganasan yang ia berikan sudah membuatku kehabisan nafas.

Tapi entah kenapa aku menginginkan permainan ini terus berlanjut. Memang benar kata orang. Jika sudah terhanyut dalam sebuah permainan, maka tidak akan ada keinginan untuk berhenti, terkecuali bagi yang bisa mengendalikan hawa nafsunya, itupun jarang sekali.

Kami berdua pun terhanyut dalam permainan itu.

−−**BLEACH—**

"Haah, segarnya..." kuusapkan handuk yang masih kering kepagian rambut hitamku. Sensasinya benar-benar berbeda, mungkin ini karena tubuhku serasa panas setelah bercumbu dengan Ichigo.

Kulihat sekitarku. Tidak ada tanda-tanda dari Ichigo. Ah, mungkin dia sudah turun ke ruang makan. Segera kukeringkan badanku dan memakai pakaian yang sudah di sediakan oleh Yuzu.

Soal Yuzu, aku jadi teringat kalau tadi malam aku tidak tidur di kamarnya. Sebaiknya alasan apa, ya, yang harus ku katakan pada Yuzu?

−−**BLEACH—**

"Tadi malam kau tidur bersama Onii-chan, ya?" tanya Yuzu tiba-tiba dan membuatku tersedak oleh sarapanku sendiri. Sedangkan Ichigo memuntahkan kembali susu hangat yang tengah ia teguk. Sebenarnya aku bukan kewalahan karena tidur di kamar Ichigo, tapi karena kalimat 'Tidur Bersama' yang ia lontarkan padaku.

"Eh, umm... iya." Jawabku gugup. Aku sedikit khawatir kalau-kalau saja Yuzu curiga dengan apa yang kami lakukan semalam−dan tadi pagi.

"Haah, syukurlah…" deg! Lho? Kenapa dia malah bersyukur? "Kukira kau tidur di sofa ruang tamu, soalnya tadi malam aku lupa membuka pintu kamar…"

Ah, ternyata dia mengkhawatirkanku. Kukira dia setuju dengan apa yang kami lakukan berdua. "Ah, tidak apa-apa…"

Kulihat Ichigo kembali meneguk susu hangatnya yang sebagian sudah ia muntahkan. Tampaknya dia juga lega dengan jawaban Yuzu barusan.

"Ayah belum datang?" Tanya Ichigo kepada Yuzu dan Karin.

"Belum… oh iya, tadi ada telepon dari ayah. Katanya dia akan pulang sore ini…" jelas Yuzu untuk membalas pertanyaan Ichigo. Sedangkan Karin yang ada di sebelah Yuzu diam saja.

"Oh, ya sudah…" Ichigo beranjak dari kursinya, bergegas pergi entah kemana.

−−**BLEACH—**

**Normal P.O.V**

**Festival karakura.**

"Kita kesana yuk, Ichigo!" pinta Rukia dengan nada manjanya. Sedangkan pemuda di sebelahnya menggerutu kesal.

Suasana festival hari ini jauh lebih ramai dari hari-hari sebelumnya. Bagaimana tidak? Hari ini beberapa grup band papan atas akan memeriahkan festival tersebut! Tentu saja quota para pengunjung pun semakin bertambah.

Lalu kenapa Ichigo−yang sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan yang seperti itu−ada di festival itu juga?

** Flashback…**

"Ayolah, Ichigo… sekarang akan ada Laruku dan ROOKiEZ disana." Rukia sedikit merengek. Entah kenapa sikapnya berubah menjadi seperti anak kecil di depan Ichigo.

"Kubilang tidak mau, ya tidak mau!" ucapku sedikit membentak. Ichigo sedikit kesal dengan sikapnya yang seperti itu.

Rukia mendengus kesal di hadapan Ichigo. Dia melipatkan kedua tangannya di dada dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain. "Baiklah, kalau kau tidak mau tidak apa-apa." Kaki Rukia melangkah pergi menjauhi Ichigo. "Nanti siang aku akan pergi ke rumah Urahara-san. Aku mau tinggal di rumahnya saja."

Mendengar itu, hazel Ichigo membulat. Sekejap kemudian dia menoleh ke arah Rukia yang kian menjauh. "Hey, tunggu!" baiklah, Ichigo sudah terpancing. kalau Rukia pergi ke rumah Urahara-san, berarti dia tidak akan melihat Rukia selain waktu sekolah. Mereka pun tidak akan bisa menghabiskan waktu di atas ranjang berduaan. Dan itu akan sangat membuat Ichigo merasa kehilangan.

"Apa? Kau berubah pikiran?" Rukia menoleh ke arah Ichigo. Kali ini dia meletakkan kedua tangan di pinggulnya.

"Baiklah, kita pergi. Tapi jangan lama-lama…" Ucap Ichigo. Rukia merespon dengan acungan jempol.

**Flashbackend...**

"Hey, jeruk! Aku haus..." lagi-lagi Rukia merengek seperti anak kecil.

"Lalu?" acuh ichigo pada Rukia versi kedua, versi di mana dia sangat berbeda dari yang sebenarnya.

"Belikan aku jus." Pinta Rukia kepada pemuda di sampingnya. Perkataannya hanya di jawab dengan gelengan cepat dari Ichigo.

"Kumohon..." Rukia mengeluarkan Puppy Eyes-nya, mencoba untuk meluluhkan Ichigo. Tapi sepertinya tidak berefek. Pemilik amber hanya membuang mukanya ke arah lain.

"Kau pelit!"

"Berisik!"

Akhirnya di mulai perdebatan yang terjadi di tengah-tengah umum. Berpasang-pasang mata tengah memperhatikan tingkah lucu mereka. Ada yang sesekali tersenyum dan menggelengkan kepalanya. Karena bagi mereka ini bukanlah tontonan yang sering terjadi di kalangan seperti ini. Bisa di bilang kejadian ini sangat langka. Bayangkan saja! Sepasang insan berbeda jenis tengah berdebat memprioritaskan kepribadian mereka masing-masing di tengah-tengah publik. Syukur jika mereka tidak mengeluarkan kalimat yang tidak enak di dengar. Sedangkan mereka?

"Bakamono!"

"Teme!"

Yah, itulah penggalan kalimat yang mereka lontarkan dari mulut mereka masing-masing.

"Hey, kalian!" suara dari kejauhan menghentikan perdebatan mereka berdua. Secara bersamaan keduanya menoleh ke arah sumber suara.

"Yo, ohayou!" Mizuiro mengangkat sebelah tangannya guna menyapa Ichigo dan Rukia.

"Wah! Kalian mesra sekali..." dibelakangnya, Keigo, menggoda mereka berdua.

"Keigo, Mizuiro? Kalian sedang apa di sini?" tanya Ichigo dengan wajah heran.

"Seharusnya kami yang bertanya seperti itu pada kalian. Kalian BERDUA sedang apa?" tanya Keigo dengan meninggikan nada pada kata 'Berdua' yang telah ia lontarkan.

"Iya, tumben sekali kau ingin pergi ke tempat seperti ini, Ichigo?" kali ini Mizuiro yang bertanya.

Mendengar itu, Ichigo mendengus kesal, "Kau tanya saja pada si pendek ini..." kata Ichigo sambil mengarahkan jempolnya ke arah Rukia yang ada di sampingnya.

"Jangan sebut aku pendek!" kesal Rukia kemudian meipat tangan di dada.

"Kurosaki-kuun!" kali ini terdengar suara gadis dari kejauhan. Yang di panggil pun menengok ke belakang. Bahkan yang tidak di panggil pun menengok ke arah yang sama.

"Inoue?"

"Ohayou!" Orihime tersenyum kepada Ichigo dan yang lainnya. Sedangkan Tatsuki yang berada di belakangnya hanya mengangkat tangan.

"Orihime juga ada disini, ya?" Ucap Keigo sembari menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal.

"Iya, aku dan Orihime sudah memiliki janji untuk bertemu disini." Jelas Tatsuki pada semuanya. "Hoo, kau juga disini Ichigo? Kukira kau tidak suka tempat seperti ini."

Ichigo menghela nafasnya dan memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celana jins yang ia kenakan, "Yang ingin bertanya, si pendek ini siap melayani..."

"Sudah kubilang jangan sebut aku pendek!"

"Kau memang pendek, 'kan?"

"Bakamono!"

"Teme!"

"Sudah, sudah! Bisakah kalian untuk tidak bertengkar sekali ini saja..." Tatsuki menyela keduanya sebelum terjadi hal yang tidak diinginkan.

"Ikut aku!" Ichigo mencengkram tangan Rukia dan menarik tubuh kecilnya menjauh dari yang lain.

"Hey, apa yang kau lakukan, jeruk! Lepaskan!" Rukia mencoba untuk meronta, namun hasilnya tetap saja nihil.

Semuanya terdiam, memperhatikan sosok keduanya yang semakin menjauh dan akhirnya menghilang di belokkan. Mereka tidak tahu kemana keduanya akan pergi. Yang pasti mereka tidak akan kembali dalam waktu pendek.

Tatsuki menghela nafasnya melihat kelakuan sepasang makhluk tersebut. Bisa-bisanya mereka tetap seperti itu di tempat umum seperti ini. Sedangkan Orihime tersenyum kecil melihat tingkah lucu mereka.

−−**BLEACH—**

"Lepaskan aku, bodoh!" Rukia melawan tarikan paksa dari Ichigo. Dengan sekuat tenaga dia mencoba untuk lepas dari cengkraman pemuda tersebut. Namun sayang sekali usahanya sama sekali tak membuahkan hasil. Malah cengkraman Ichigo semakin kuat mengunci tangan Rukia.

Rukia melihat keadaan sekeliling. Didapatinya pintu-pintu berjejer rapih di sampingnya. Beberapa cermin besar dan wastafel tertempel di dinding ruangan tersebut. Di pojokan, terdapat papan kecil yang tergantung di atas salah satu pintu yang berjejer rapih tersebut.

TOILET.

"Kenapa kau membawaku ke si−hmphh!" dan lagi, Ichigo melumat bibir Rukia sebelum kalimatnya lengkap ia lontarkan.

Permainan cumbu meraka pun dimulai. Keduanya saling memberikan yang terbaik untuk pasangannya. Lumatan Ichigo cukup membuat Rukia kewalahan. Tapi justru membuat Rukia menikmati permainannya. Tidak sedikit pun Rukia keberatan dengan perlakuan Ichigo yang kasar tersebut. Sekeras apapun permainan Ichigo, Rukia akan menerimanya dengan senang hati.

Ichigo mengangkat kedua paha Rukia dengan tangan-tangannya yang masih bebas. Sehingga membuat posisi tersebut mirip dengan orang yang tengah melakukan adegan 'Itu'. Andai kata mereka tak berbusana, mungkin kejantanan Ichigo sudah menembus keperawanan Rukia.

Namun beberapa saat kemudian, tanga Rukia mendorong tubuh kekar Ichigo dan membuatnya mundur beberapa langkah dari hadapannya. "Apa yang kau lakukan!"

"Bukankah kau juga menikmatinya?" Ichigo membela dirinya. Perkataan Ichigo memang ada benarnya. Tapi tetap saja ini bukan tempat tertutup. Lebih tepatnya mereka tengah berada di tempat yang sering dilewati orang.

"Sadarkah kau sedang berada dimana! Bagaimana kalau ada yang melihat?"

"Apa peduliku! Mereka tidak punya hak untuk menghentikan kita..."

"Maksudku bagaimana kalau Inoue melihat kita!" ucap Rukia sedikit berteriak.

Ichigo terdiam, sedikit bingung dengan apa yang dikatakan Rukia barusan. Mengapa dia membawa nama Inoue? Memangnya ada apa dengan Inoue?

"Inoue? Ada apa dengan Inoue? Kenapa kau bicara seperti itu?"

Kali ini Rukia yang terdiam. Ia tak ingin mengingat lagi kejadian kemarin sore, waktu dimana dia merasa sangat cemburu melihat Ichigo dan Orihime berduaan.

"Hey, jawab aku!"

"Inoue menyukaimu, tahu!"

Ichigo terhenyak. Kaget dengan kenyataan yang dipaparkan Rukia. Inoue menyukaiku? Sejak kapan?

"Tidak tahukah kau kalau dia menyukaimu!" teriak Rukia hampir menangis. Mata amethyst-nya sudah mulai berkaca-kaca, tidak tahan lagi dengan perasaannya. Ia harus mengakui kalau dia juga menyukai Ichigo, bahkan mencintainya. Namun apa dikata kalau ada orang lain yang lebih menyukainya. Orang yang lebih baik ketimbang dirinya.

"Darimana kau tahu kalau Inoue... umm, menyukaiku?" tanya Ichigo dengan nada bicara serendah mungkin. Hatinya merasa iba melihat gadis dihadapannya terisak.

Rukia terbelalak. Ichigo dengan mudahnya bertanya seperti itu. Apakah dia tidak menyadarinya?

"Kau ingat kemarin sore?" tanya Rukia kepada Ichigo. Nampaknya tangis Rukia sudah sedikit mereda.

"Yang mana?" jawabnya polos.

"Waktu kau pergi ke festival ini bersama Inoue."

"Ah, iya... aku ingat."

"Apa kamu menyadari sesuatu? Seperti sedang berkencan?"

Ichigo mengangkat sebelah alisnya, "Kencan? Apa maksudmu? Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti..."

Mendengar itu, Rukia terlihat seperti menahan tawa. Dan benar saja. Sedetik kemudian tawanya membahana. Yang awalnya tangis kini berubah menjadi tawa.

"Hey, apanya yang lucu!" Ichigo semakin kebingungan dengan tingkah gadis dihadapannya.

"Jadi kau sama sekali tidak menyadari kalau Inoue mengajakmu kencan?" ucap Rukia setelah berhasil menghentikkan tawanya sendiri.

"Hah? Jadi dia mengajakku kencan?" jari telunjuknya mengarah tepat di dadanya.

Tawa Rukia kembali meledak, tidak tahan melihat Ichigo yang kebingungan dihadapannya. "Bakamono..."

"Apa!"

"Tidak, tidak ada apa-apa. Tak kusangka kau tidak peka terhadap... akh, lupakan!"

Kerutan di dahi Ichigo semakin jelas. Dia benar-benar bingung dengan semua perkataan Rukia. Semuanya terasa sangat tiba-tiba. Inoue menyukaiku? Dia mengajakku kencan? Memangnya benar, ya?

Tiba-tiba muncul seyuman licik dari Ichigo. Jadi Rukia mengira dirinya sedang menikmati kencannya bersama Inoue kemarin? Jadi dia cemburu? Muncullah pikiran licik di otak Ichigo.

"Hoo, jadi kau cemburu aku berjalan dengan Inoue?"

Senyuman yang semenjak tadi tersirat di wajah putih Rukia, pudar seketika dan berganti menjadi rona merah. "A-apa! Cemburu! Tentu saja tidak!" Rukia jadi salting sendiri.

"Terus terang saja. Wajahmu memerah tuh!"

"Baka! Sudah kubilang aku tidak cemburu!"

"Lalu kenapa wajahmu merah begitu? Demam?" Ichigo terus menggoda. Sedangkan yang digoda semakin blushing.

Rukia diam saja. Dia berusaha menyembunyikan wajahnya agar si rambut jeruk tidak melihatnya. Harus diakui, dia memang cemburu. Itu karena dia meyukai Ichigo. Menyukai pemuda rambut orange dihadapannya. Tapi apakah dia menyukai dirinya? Haruskah dia menyatakan perasaannya sekarang?

"Umm, Ichigo... ada yang harus kukatakan." Kata Rukia malu-malu. Baiklah, dia harus mengatakannya sebelum terlambat.

Namun nampaknya Ichigo tidak mendengarkan. Dia sudah lebih dulu mendekap kembali tubuh Rukia. Didekatkan wajahnya agar dia bisa berbisik ria.

"Tak perlu kau katakan pun aku sudah tau..." bisiknya di telinga Rukia dan membuatnya geli.

Rukia kaget. Benarkah dia sudah tahu tentang perasaannya? Perasaan yang sudah bermekaran di lubuk hatinya? Dalam hatinya, Rukia berdoa agar dugaannya tepat. Dugaan kalau Ichigo memiliki perasaan yang sama dengannya.

"Aku rasa, kita memiliki perasaan yang sama. Bukan begitu?" kembali bisikkan Ichigo terdengar di telinga Rukia.

Entah kenapa hati Rukia begitu bahagia, bermekaran bagai bunga di musim semi. Kalimat yang sudah lama di tunggu akhirnya terlontar sudah. Sudah tak ada yang menghalanginya lagi. Batu pengganjal di hatinya berhasil diremukkan oleh pernyataan pemuda tersebut.

"Bisa kita lanjutkan yang tadi?" tanya Ichigo masih dengan berbisik. Rukia merespon dengan anggukan.

Kembali bibir mereka berbenturan. Hangat terasa menjalar di seluruh tubuh mereka. Sensasi kenikmatan tak bisa mengalahkan situasi dan kondisi saat ini. Tidak peduli dengan apa yang akan terjadi, permainan mereka sudah tak terelakkan lagi.

Di garis waktu yang sama, dimana keduanya bercumbu satu sama lain, sepasang mata abu-abu tengah memperhatikan kegiatan mereka berdua. Tampak kebeningan di iris matanya.

−−**BLEACH—**

"Naa, Ichigo..." Rukia membuka mulutnya tiba-tiba.

"Ng?"

"Jadi sekarang status kita apa?"

Langkah Ichigo berhenti, disusul Rukia. Nampaknya pertanyaan barusan membuat Ichigo teringat akan sesuatu. Ya, dia lupa dengan statusnya dengan Rukia. Hal yang terpenting dalam menjalin hubungan.

Kalau dilihat dari sisi kegiatan, mereka sudah termasuk sebagai sepasang kekasih muda. Tapi apa dikata mereka belum jadian sama sekali. Dari keduanya, belum ada yang mengungkapkan perasaan mereka masing-masing. Yaah, walaupun sebenarnya juga mereka sudah saling mengerti.

Kembali dari lamunan. Kalau sekarang dia menjawab 'Kekasih', berarti dia siap membuat Inoue kecewa. Akan tetapi kalau dia menjawab 'Teman', terlalu mustahil dengan apa yang mereka lakukan belakangan ini.

Teman tapi mesra? Memang cocok, tapi sama saja dengan 'Kekasih'.

"Daijobu?" tanya Rukia memastikan Ichigo masih sadar. Dia sedikit khawatir juga melihat Ichigo tanpa ekspresi begitu. Tapi nafas lega muncul setelah senyum Ichigo tumbuh di wajah tampannya.

"Backstreet..." begitulah yang di ucapkan Ichigo. Langkah kakinya kembali bergerak maju, meninggalkan Rukia yang kebingungan karena mendengar kalimat barusan.

"Backstreet?"

**~To Be Continued~**

**Chapter 5 Making Of...**

**Ichigo: Bisa kita lanjutkan yang tadi?**

**Rukia: *ngangguk***

**Rai: Cut! Cut!**

**Ichigo: halah! Apaan lagi sih? Kapan gue ciumannya?**

**Rai: salah lo sendiri...**

**Ichigo: emang gue salah apaan? Dialog gue udah hafal. Pokoknya gue udah ngikutin skenario! Apa lagi?**

**Rai: gak ada ekspresi...**

**Ichigo: elah gitu doang...**

**Rai: ntu ngaruh, tau...**

***Dateng Ishida sambil ngos-ngosan***

**Ishida: sori, sori... ane telat!**

**Rai: gak pa2, lo udah gue apus dari skenario Chapter 5...**

**Ishida: *kaget* hah? Di apus? Tapi napa?**

**Rai: lagian gue kira lo gak bakal dateng...**

**Ishida: alah, percuma ane cape2 lari, gak ada guna...**

**Rukia: kasian banget lu, turut berduka cita...**

**Ishida: urusee... kapan gue bisa maen lagi?**

**Rai: ntar bulan maret, yang lain juga...**

**Ichigo, Rukia, Ishida: hah! Kenapa!**

**Rukia: kok lama amat!**

**Ichigo: iya nih, berarti gue gak bisa ciuman ama Rukia selama beberapa bulan ini dong!**

**Byakuya: EHEM!**

**Ichigo: ...**

**Rai: lah? Emang belom pada tau?**

**Semuanya geleng2, kecuali Byakuya...**

**Rai: *ngadep ke kamera* begini semua, kebetulan author di angkat jadi wakil sekretaris dalam acara ulang tahun sekolah yang ke-4, dan ntu pasti sibuk banget... apalagi sekretaris.**

**Ishida: emang ente bisa apa?**

**Rai: nah ntu dia, gue juga gak tau... katanya sih gue ditunjuk Cuma gara2 sering maen di kantor OSIS... padahal mah gue lagi ngetik nih skenario *sigh***

**Ichigo: haah, ya sudahlah...**

**Rai: baiklah kepada semuanya, maaf Rai gak bisa jawab Review kalian semua...**

**Dan Rai minta doa restunya supaya acara ini berjalan lancar... *bungkuk2***

**Oh iya, satu lagi! Jangan lupa Review, yaa...**

−−**BLEACH—**


End file.
